Destiny Blade
by Spartan036
Summary: When two worlds collide, the Vanguard tries to have an influence but as doubts and shady intel clouds it, they decide to take there chances in a tournament that will give them the influence they need to make another ally. Enter Brie Jolder, the daughter of Lady Jolder...and a new fighter in the Queens Blade.
1. Episode 0: Prologue

Ishtar, Venus.

The rain drops on the dirt covered ground that was once a road in front of the vault of glass or what was the vault of glass or currently is since its a place separate from our timeline. Its been a month since the fall of Aksis, Oryx, Crota and Aetheon and the guardians have never been prepared as before. They are ready for the coming of the darkness and its servants and armies have fallen leaving it weak and vulnerable. But not all is fine and dandy...a group of guardians fly by while ramming some Vex along the way. They are fireteam of three really, enough for a stike really. What is strange about them is that they are wearing old guard armor. They consist of hunters, titans, and warlocks. Most are wearing typical vanguard gear but some have something unique. The leader is wearing a magonel type 2 helmet, armamentium chest armor, magonel type 2 gauntlet, magonel type 2 leg armor, and class armor Iron saga mark. The second in command is a female hunter wearing a full set of bog wild armor and has a monte carlo auto rifle holstered on her back. On the last is a warlock wearing void fang vestments, days of iron gloves, days of iron steps and bindcaster helmet.

"Zevala, this is Titus of fireteam phantom. Do you read Zevala?" Titus, the titan, asks the leader of the Vanguard. Titus is a black ops titan and is under the command of Shiro-4 at the same time. Black ops guardians are sent out to deal with threats the city mustn't know. Sort of like the Hidden except aggressive. He is armed with a SUROS regime auto rifle and havoc pigeon sidearm.

"I hear you loud and clear Titus. We've been getting reports of the Vex creating something in the Citadel of theirs. We need to know what it is." Zevala replied on the coms.

"Copy that. We're almost there." Titus replied before the hunter, Vera-78, rams into a Vex Minotaur which kills it immediately. He sighs at Vera and rolls his eyes before focusing on the road. His consists of Vera and a warlock named Longinus who is also a cyptarch student.

"Oops!" Vera said while turn quickly at the damaged Minotaur. They finally make it to the Vex citadel with some guardians in the outside surrounding the place and talking. Titus raises his eyebrows underneath his helmet and gets off of his sparrow with his team doing the same. He walks towards the hunter leaning against a wall.

"What's happening?" Titus asks.

"Don't know,a fireteam went in and saw some kind of giant Vex gateway inside. Next I hear I them raving about some other world beyond ours. Said it looks like a world after the collapse." The hunter replied.

"We'll see through it." Vera assured and signals the team to come with her. They enter the entrance of the Vex citadel and head into the gateway of the Citadel but its been replaced with a giant time gate. Vera pulls out her Last word handcanon and shoots it but its immune to the shots right now for some odd reason.

"Is that really the solution?" Longinus asks her.

"First solution. Any ideas boss?" The Exo asks Titus. Titus squints his eyes at the gateway and turns to them.

"We're going in." Titus replied. Vera sighs while Longinus is worried though accepts it. They enter the gateway...to reveal a cave of some kind. Titus activates his ghost which scans the place.

"Strange...this place seems out of place. Something feels off, no light or darkness. Though there is a little of it." His ghost notified. Titus nods and pulls out his rifle alongside his team with Vera wielding the Last Word and Longinus the Tlaloc scout rifle. They spot some kind of opening with Titus ascending with his team doing the same. Light engulfs them which briefly blinds the team...revealing a rather beautiful scenic landscape. The cave is in some kind of forest overlooking the view. Titus whistles at the sight.

"Damn..." Titus muttered.

"Well would look at that-A place that doesn't have destroyed buildings wherever we go." Vera observed.

"Huh...this is different." Longinus agreed.

"There! There they are!" A voice called causing them to turn to see a rather peasant-looking man and a couple of soldiers with spears and swords causing Vera to snicker since they have guns. Longinus preps his stormcaller ability as a warning to back off. The soldiers prep for battle a blonde woman walks behind them. She is wearing revealing armor and a spear, her armor shows more skin much to Vera's sight causing her to pull the collar of her outfit since she's a little turned right now. The woman looks a lot like those harem anime women. She also has a cat-eared headband.

"So you're the otherworldly intruders." The blonde said while looking at them.

"Yeah...otherworldly. I think that guy is talking about the first group of guardians that came here not us." Vera replied and walks towards the woman. She is smiling underneath her helmet and focusing on her breasts.

"So...what do they call you?~" Vera asks him. The woman smiles seductively and licks her lips.

"The names Elina of House Vance and who are you in response?" Elina asks.

"The names Vera, Vera-76. I'm an Exo and its obvious to me that you people don't know what that is-"

"Oh not this again!" Longinus replied. Vera turns to him.

"Are you throwing that all-female-hunters-are-bisexuals-or-lesbians trope card at me? That's profiling! We're a culture not a costume and this is who I am and its not okay!" Vera replied in fake innocence.

"I think that trope is associated with female titans not hunters." Longinus countered. Titus walks forward towards Elina.

"The names Titus, I'm a Titan guardian warrior class. We heard of some kind of gateway made by our enemies and we were sent here to investigate. Apologies that we bothered the locals of...this planet? World?" Titus tries to come up with something.

"Apologies? You're smelly so called hunter approached me in a perverted way so apology denied." Elina replied and draws her spear at Titus. Vera pushes Titus out of the way and throws a kick at Elina who ducks and throws a swing at Vera who pulls out her knife and blocks it before launching herself back.

"Alright boss, this is my fault and I've been working on my apology already." Vera assures as a void energy surrounds her thus preparing her void bow attack on the woman. Elina prepares to attack her. Meanwhile in the sky, a blue haired angel girl spots the battle.

"What's this?" The angel looks at her book for the potential Queens Blade participants.

"Hm...that's Elina Vance of the Vance family! Trained assassin and spy! And that's...who's she? And what's with the weird weapon and knife?" The angel observed sensing that she isn't human at all.

"Lets dance!" Vera yelled and is ready to throw a venom grenade at her...only for a lightning strike to separate the her and Elina much to the Exo's anger and annoyance thinking its Longinus as the sudden storm blows the angel away. Walking towards the two is another woman who looks like a Norse goddess compared to her and has red hair and also some kind of lance or spear.

"Well lookie lookie." Vera muttered and got up and gets some dust off of her.

"I apologize for my sister's attitude." The redhead said while reaching her hand out to Vera who takes it.

"No need. I would've taken her down with a shadow shot tether and some Last Word rounds." Vera bragged. The redhead looks at Titus who looks back at her.

"I'm Claudette Vance and you are?" Claudette asks.

"I'm Titus, commander of this unit. We were sent here after a gateway our enemies created led to your world. Our world was once a thriving one and a force called the Darkness ended our time. Now its enemies surround but after a couple dozen hits from one of our own, I bet we can take out the darkness with only a toothpick." Titus explained and reaches his hand towards Claudette to shake it. Claudette shakes his hand.

"I hope this incident doesn't make your world think ill of us."

"Oh I assure, our world needs friends big time."

* * *

Tower.

Cayde, Ikora, and Zevala look at the hologram of the two groups meeting each other. Zevala knows he can't trust the Vance family since it appears their rule is backwater compared to there's and they've heard intel that they treat the local peasants like garbage giving Cayde the urge to attack them and free the people. Ikora just wants them to be left alone since there is another heir to the throne who is probably less. Regardless, they found another race or another world that doesn't want to kill them besides the Awoken.

"Well this is a brand new start. Working with an oppressive regime!" Cayde observed. Zevala has a look of doubt in his face since he also found out that Claudette's weapon is somehow magic and the fact the warriors of this world seem to be enhanced with magical weaponry.

"Indeed. The Vance family maybe evil but they are our ticket in setting up some kind of influence over there. In fact, guardians have already made a village into a social space and began to entering the area but haven't explored much really but we don't war also." Zevala replied.

"I suggest opening relations. Get to know there world and they get to know ours." Ikora suggested.

"Yeah, give the tyrannical monarchy our weapons, equipment and knowledge! Greeeaat." Cayde rolled his eyes.

"This is only one part of their world, perhaps there's countries somewhere that can help us extend our influence...I say we should send one our best for this mission and have her interact with the governments." Zevala said.

"No offense, from I've heard about the intel is that most of this worlds government is corrupt as heck. Unless we need someone to be the central leader." Cayde sighed. Vera enters the vanguard meeting hall, beside her is the angel from before. Zevala notices the angel who is floating besides Vera.

"What the fu-"

"Hey guys, I can't help but overhear your talk about gaining influence in Gainos but my floating friend has good news for you. Nanael, break it." Vera signals her to come forward.

"Hello there warriors of light! I am Nanael, as you can see, I'm an angel! I'm here to inform you all of a competition held at the capitol of our world! We call it the Queens Blade, where fighters from different continents come over to Gainos and fight the current Queen. If the Queen is defeated then that said fighter will be the most beautiful and powerful woman of all." Nanael informed. The Vanguard looks in silence both at Nanael and the notion of a competition.

"...We can send in Ikora." Cayde adds.

"Flattering. I'm not the Queenly type." Ikora replied.

"Perhaps we should send in a fireteam to take her on..." Zevala muttered.

"Oh no, it must be a female fighter. One of your best." Nanael corrected. Cayde's optics shrink as he has an idea. He walks away from the room with a smirk on his face.

"Cayde, we're picking out a guardian to represent us for the Queens Blade! We're not done here!"

"Oh I know. I already found one."

* * *

Felwinter's Peak.

A woman walks on the bridge after being dropped off from her ship. She is wearing spearhead type 0 armor and has a bronze shader. The titan is armed with a pulse rifle. Shiro stops leaning and spots the woman who appears to take notice. He has a face that emulates a smile before leaning back. The woman heads upstairs with Saladin nodding at her and smiling. The titan goes to Tyra Karn.

"You are worthy of the artifacts. Take this. Jolder would be proud." The titan receives the memory of Jolder artifact and walks to the left and heads straight to where the statues of the Iron Lords are. The titan takes off her helmet to reveal she has short red and frazzled hair.

"Hey mom..." The titan greeted and attunes the artifact giving a brief burst of fire. Saladin walks behind her.

"Your mother would be proud. Seeing you all grown up, Brie." Brie Jolder, the daughter of Lady Jolder who was a member of the Iron Lords, turns around to him resembling a smile her mom made.

"I wish she could've seen me with my first ghost. But still...I will make her proud of me. I may have her name but I can't use her as a cornerstone, I have to make my own legacy." She replied to Lord Saladin.

"Spoken like a true Iron Lord." Lord Saladin replied and pats her in the shoulder. What they don't notice is Cayde and Nanael watching them.

"There's your warrior."


	2. Episode 1: The Chosen One

Hundred years ago.

Brie is busy playing with her Iron Lord figures of Lady Perun and Lord Felwinter as she makes them fight figures of war lords and making gun sounds. On her walls are crayon pictures of the Iron Lords and even lady Efrideet throwing Saladin at a Fallen Walker. Her room is white colored and has a single light on the ceiling with a window showing the outside world. Next to the window is her bed on the right side with her toy box on the left alongside a wooden toy gun version of her mother's weapon alongside a titan helmet. Brie makes an electrical sound as she raises the figure of lord Felwinter.

"And now you will face wrath of...the stormcaller!" The little girl shouted and makes thunder noises at the figures of the war lords as she makes screaming sounds. She grabs a figure of lord Saladin and adjusts her voice.

"Good work Iron Lords! The War Lords are defeated for now...but the battle has just begun!" Brie said in a husky voice impersonating Saladin. A knock in the door is heard causing her to get up and turn around in happiness knowing that her mother is home. She can't wait to show her the picture she made. Among the pictures of the Iron Lords is one of Lady Jolder. Except it looks different from the others. Its a mosaic made of papers forming a body the height of an adult. She made it in school. The papers all form a picture of Lady Jolder. There's someone near her too, another mosaic is near her too and is holding her hand. Its Brie.

Brie hears the door opening knowing she's home...she arrives in the living room to reveal no one is there. She looks around and looks out in the window to see Lord Saladin talking to her father, Lloyd. Lord Saladin has a look of sadness and shock alongside Lloyd.

"I'm so sorry...She...And the rest...Of my brothers and sisters..." Saladin choked.

"They did what they did...what they fought for and believed in..." Lloyd replied and begins to tear up.

"Your wife, she said she loved you and Brie more than anything in the world. She would even curse the Traveler to defend you and her." Saladin explained. Tears begin to form on Lloyd's eyes knowing the woman who was his childhood friend has died. Lloyd sniffs as Brie realizes it. Her mother won't be coming back...forever. Brie begins to cry and runs off to her room. Her mother told her heroes never die...she was so wrong in many ways to the point it broke her heart. Brie slams the door shut in her room and looks at the mosaic of her and her mother. Swearing that she'll become an Iron Lord.

* * *

Felwinter's Peak, now.

Brie looks at her mom's statue after attuning her artifact. She can imagine it now: If her mother was alive today, she would be standing here before her and hand placed on her shoulder smiling saying how proud she was of her. Brie smiles at the statue and looks at her mother's helmet with a victorious look on her eyes that is basically saying thank you and I'll miss you. She was a bit of an unknown named back in her old days, she was a city guardian until she was involved in a raid known as King's Fall with the guardian and finally, the slaying of Aksis. She's a rising start among the guardians.

"To the first of a new generation." Brie muttered and looks at the statues in awe. Lord Saladin walks out while passing by Cayde and Nanael with eyebrows raised and heads back to his post. Cayde walks towards Brie.

"Well if isn't it the next big thing after Lord Guardian." Cayde said causing Brie to turn around. Cayde has been best friends with her since they met after she switched from city duties to field operations. Cayde was basically her guide.

"Cayde, I didn't expect you leave from the tower." Brie smiled and pats Cayde on the arm.

"Well I couldn't help but visit the rising star! Look at you now! The new generation of the Iron Lords and already to kick so much ass." Cayde complemented and looks at the statues and whistles.

"Man, they were truly legends." Cayde observed and looks at Brie.

"And another one is in front of me." He smiled.

"Oh stop brown nosing Cayde. Just because I laid the final blow on Aksis the splicer priest doesn't make me a legend. Its like being an actor who is discovered. There's probably more fish out there that are more stronger and scarier." Brie replied.

"You embody everything an Iron Lord is-heroic, brave, wise, and knows her weakness." Cayde continued.

"Cayde, I'll punch you if you continue to kiss up." She sighed.

"Whatever...Anyway, time for the nitty gritty." He adjusts his voice and walks around the room.

"What if I tell you that our world has met another one. And that said world is basically in the dark ages and stuck in a time of dragons and magic." Cayde began causing Brie to raise her eyebrow.

"I heard about the discovery."

"Oh good. Now, what if...The daughter of one of the most famous guardians ever to have walked the earth attends a death match that's a cake walk because our tech and becomes queen because she won said death watch and because of that, we have an influence over said world and we gain another ally rather than teaming up with a corrupt feudal family?" Cayde asks.

"...Are you telling me to attend a death match and become queen of another world?" Brie replied in annoyance.

"Well not the queen, kind of like a puppet government so we can sorten things out and not land in hot water. This Vance family are corrupt heck even one of the sisters have an incest fetish on the other...not the kind of people we'd work for." Cayde explained.

"So you want me...To...Represent the last safe on earth...in...what is this called?" Brie asks. She was never the leader type, more of a follower and a bit of a drone who executes her orders.

"The Queens Blade tournament. You'll meet a bunch spunky women there I get you that." Cayde answered.

"Cayde, I'm a rising star among the guardians. I was just a city guardian, a guardian wielding an uncommon weapon patrolling the streets in uncommon armor alongside a ghost in a rare shell. Sure I was a bit of a crucible champion and SRL but all I did was take down Oryx and also Aksis. Look at what the guardian did-Aetheon, Oryx, Skolas, dozens of taken champions, and finally Aksis. I was just involved." Brie pleaded.

"Oh come on Brie! You're the daughter of one of the Iron Lords, legendary warriors who would headbutt Oryx head on and die with a smile saying her face! Live up to the legend without using your mother's name as a cornerstone!" The Exo begged.

"You have your mother's name but you need to fight to be your own person." He ended. His communicator goes off to reveal Zevala is calling causing him to roll his optics.

"I gotta go, Zevala is having a tantrum right now about me keeping secrets. Guess I'll find another champion then." Cayde begins to leave as Brie looks at the artifact known as memory of Jolder then looking at her statue.

 _What do you say mom?_

Brie looks at the statue in doubt...then sighs.

"Cayde." Brie called before Cayde turns around in some smile in his face.

* * *

Tower.

Zevala is looking at the list of possible candidates for the Queens Blade alongside Ikora. He's annoyed that Cayde walks out of a meeting in a time of great uncertainty and fear right now with the notion of another world beyond there's wishing to make friends with them while Ikora is busy doing the same. Suddenly they look up to see Cayde and Brie walking towards them.

"Zevala and Ikora-our champion!" Cayde declared and grabs Brie's hand then raises it with Brie having a shy smile as Zevala raises his eyebrow.

"Commander Zevala, the name's Brie Jolder. Its honor meeting you." Brie said while letting go of Cayde.

"The daughter of Lady Jolder? Interesting...as memory serves, you participated in a strike against Aksis and Oryx which garnered the attention of others to you. Shaxx also has stated you're a champion in the SRL races." Zevala observed.

"My mother...She was a hero, I wish to follow her footsteps and become worthy of the title of Iron Lord." Brie explained.

"Hm...I can see it. Only women can enter the Queens Blade tournament so you'll suffice." Ikora added.

"I won't let you down." She promised.

"We'll see..."

* * *

Venus.

Brie is in her ship while her ghost has thoughts of doubts in her head. The ghost has known Brie since she was a teenager yes but she feels that she's going over her head right now. She has combat experience but at the same time, can't really handle a real military operation on her own. The fact she's representing the last safe city on earth is an even more bigger baggage for her. Brie's ship is called the sidereal rumba, a ship she got from the second season of the crucible. After participating in numerous matches, she began to get better gear than her uncommon armor right before being transferred to military duties.

"Brie." Her ghost called getting her attention. The ghost's nickname is Iza, a name Brie got from playing some Dark Souls so she shortened out the witch's name in the process as a reference to Izalith. The ghost worries a lot about her all the time after she found she is the daughter of Lady Jolder.

"Yes?"

"I hate to question you again for the seventy-forth time but...aren't you in over your head?"Iza asks as Brie sighs.

"Iza, remember you told me about the crucible? How I was just a city level guardian compared to the guardians there? Look what happened." Brie bragged knowing she's been in fights like this before but not in a universal scale.

"Yes but remember your first time. You lost a lot of matches and gained nothing but rare gear...that is until you kept hoarding legendary marks and kept buying stuff from Commander Zevala and the Vanguard armory." Iza notified.

"Iza, that was the first time I didn't use legendary marks as food stamps to get by. Plus the more I got better, people started turning to me. Heck, I even did patrols in the Plaguelands! And also became a sunbreaker too! I'm beyond ready." Brie continued and spots the landing zone that is designated by the dead Vex surrounding it.

"Plus its just bimbos with medieval weapon. I have guns and the light." She adds and sets the landing course.

"They have ancient spells and weird hentai demons." Iza replied while rolling her eye and vanishes. Brie gets out of her ship as the entrance is guarded by two male titans in tan shaders. She pulls out her Vanguard identification ID showing that she can enter and is the representative of the Last City of Earth which they nod and let her in. She enters into the entrance of Vex citadel and into the gateway into the other world.

* * *

The Continent.

Brie walks through the portal and into the cave while observing the place. She heads up to reveal the beautiful landscape which she awes at as her ghost takes a picture at it. The titan looks over to the village with a wall surrounding it that was erected by the Vanguard itself and villagers flocking to meet the guardians. Brie slides down to get there while a kid notices her and tells his mom.

"Mom! Mom! Look at her! She looks like a knight!" Brie turns and smiles at the kid before walking off to the guardians nearby. One of them is revealed to be Vera herself leaning against a house while Titus is with the local militia and yelling at at them. Longinus is teaching the children to read and write which is a privilege to them. It also looks like Lady Efrideet has set up shop nearby. Brie walks towards Vera who notices her.

"Ah! There's our rep! This world is a trash bin isn't it? As much as I want to start an internal revolution-the Vanguard is afraid we'll loose a potential ally. Anyway, the Queens Blade tournament huh? Should've picked me but nope, it has to be a human because of fear race issues. They have elves here so what's the point of fear of race issues?" Vera said.

"I'm quite sure they'd be scared to see an Awoken or an Exo here..." Brie replied.

"Oh and they're not scared of that Nowa girl that I see all the time wandering these woods? Give me a break." She sighed.

"By the way, the name's Vera-76. Black ops hunter obviously by my shader. I'll be in charge of the bounties and other missions." Vera noted as Brie nods to her. Brie checks out Vera's inventory to reveal she's selling weapons from the Vanguard armory.

"Now that you saw my stockpile, ready for a mission?"

"I thought I was supposed to be in Gainos right now." Brie countered.

"Well the Vanguard wants to represent so we have to do some good things...even though there for bad people. Here's your first op..." Vera adjusts her voice to turn it into a high pitch one.

"The Vance family is missing there future countess: Leina Vance! Oh the horror! They'll be offering a bounty if they find there poor sweet little girl!~" She said in a dramatic royal voice.

"So you want me to find this...Leina Vance for you? When was the last time she was seen?" Brie asks.

"Our scouts said that they saw a hooded busty-looking chick walking toward the pathway leading out of Vance territory. She's probably there." Vera answered. Brie nods and heads into the wall doors which begin to open then heads outside. Her HUD states that the sparrow link has been enabled strangely and activates her sparrow dubbed the Velumbra. Brie rides off into the road while checking her inventory which consists of heavy ammo synthesis, special ammo synthesis, and primary ammo synthesis showing that she is well stocked.

* * *

Brie looks around her surroundings and takes in all of the beauty, a beauty she has only seen through the Golden age pictures on how the world used to look like. Guardians appear to have planted beacons in the forest also. Unlike the other patrol areas shes been through, the Continent is opened and free without the mountains and restricted areas. She takes a deep breath in her helmet...only to hear some kind of commotion. Brie orders her sparrow to stop then gets off.

In front of her is a group of hunters confronting armored men armed with swords and staffs also having the Vance family symbol on them. On the ground is what appears to be a starving woman in rags holding her kids close to her and a loaf of bread. Brie walks towards them.

"Look that lady is a thief! She stole a loaf of bread from lady Elina!" The soldier said in pure defiance and tries to make himself look better. The hunters surrounding the mother are wearing Long Tomorrow 9G armor and armed with fusion rifles and hand cannons.

"And I say she was trying to defend her kids." The leader hunter replied. He looks different from the other hunters in fact. He is wearing a hooded brown duster coat that is unique to hunters and covers his entire body but due to his gestures, it reveals he's wearing a crimson colored light armored suit. Brie can see a hand cannon on his holster too.

"You're defending a criminal and a traitor! The Vance family nor your command-"

"Yours, not mine." He interrupted. The hunter lifts his head revealing a vertically shaped visor almost resembling a dustwalker helmet.

"Excuse me?" The soldier asks.

"Yours not mine. An old friend told me that." The hunter replied. The soldier raises his eyebrow and realizes that he is basically saying that he can do whatever he wants. The soldier raises his sword against the hunter who aims his hand cannon revealing that its the Last Word hand cannon as Brie realizes who he's talking to, Shin Malphur aka the hero of Dwindler's Ridge and slayer of Dredgen Yor.

"Look now pal, the lady is trying to feed her kids while that incestuous freak who I think is a Lanister could just a lot of bread. So back off or else." Shin threatened and pressed the barrel of his gun against the soldier's chin. He slowly backs away and growls in rage before ordering his troops to get on horseback then ride back to Elina to tell her the bad news. Brie walk towards Shin who turns around.

"Jeeze, the Vance family sound like pricks." Brie observed.

"Oh hell yeah they are. They oppress the people here and care for themselves, the only one I can tell who isn't dishonorable or disgusting is Claudette aka The Thundercloud General." Shin replied. He observes Brie for a little while.

"Hey, you're that guardian-Brie Jolder. Daughter of the legend herself." Shin chuckled.

"Yeah, I'm representing the last city in Queens Blade." Brie explained.

"Well this should be interesting. Anyway, I gotta take my scouts back to the village to report in. Good luck and don't underestimate anyone." Shin salutes Brie and summons his sparrow alongside his scouts then drives off while the woman gets on the back of a hunter alongside her children. They speed off until they disappear from Brie's sights. From what she can make out, the Vance family is corrupt and this world really does need the guidance of the Vanguard. She turns around to head back to her sparrow...only to reveal a woman checking it out. She is wearing revealing clothes and has wild red hair and also has tan skin. She is also wielding what appears to be some kind of mace.

"What in the-who are you and you better not be trying to steal my sparrow." Brie observed and checks out her body causing her to ghost to spawn and shake its body at her as a sign of disapproval.

"I always see your teams flying these magic carriages and I wanted to see how they work. May I take this for a joyride?" The woman replied.

"Maybe...Only if you tell me your name~" Brie flirted much to her ghost's anger.

"Risty, the Benevolent Bandit of the Wild." Ritsy introduced herself.

"Brie Jolder, Sunbreaker of the Last City. Guardian and a titan." She replied seductively causing Iza to spawn in between them.

"I suggest you should stay away from her, she maybe a chick magnet but you'll only get one-night stand off her." Iza informed.

"Well isn't that a little cool. What are things called? Like I said, you guardians are pretty secretive." Risty said while looking at Iza.

"She's a ghost. My ghost. Ghosts are AI's constructed by our savior, the Traveler, to seek out the deceased or living to become the guardians of light and justice. If you want one, go talk to the Speaker if you want to visit sometime." Brie explained. Risty could tell she can trust Brie already...and sucker out.

"So...what are you doing here? Another patrol?" Risty asks.

"Actually, I'm doing a bounty. The search for Leina Vance who went missing and according to the scouts, she's heading to that mountain over there so she can get out of Vance territory. I'm here to get her back." Brie replied. She wants to tie the knot between her and Risty real fast. So she has an idea for a turn on.

"I'm also participating the Queens Blade." She ended causing Risty's eyes to widen.

"...Why?"

"I've been sent here to fight in the tournament by the higher ups who believe this world is too corrupt and through the Queens Blade which if won by a guardian can bring back order and peace through the guidance of our ways." Brie explains.

"...So you wish to control this world." Risty growled.

"What? No! We're not imperialists! We're trying to help you all but telling how everyone acts and the Vance family also, they need someone to straighten them out and cooperate properly. There's a reason why guardians are secretive to your people because our tech can fall into the wrong hands." The titan defended.

"That and your world might be in danger too."

"Danger? Besides starvation and oppression, we're in danger already. Plus I kind of see your side to the story. After all, the strongest survive in this world. So tell me of this great danger." Risty ordered.

"Hundreds of years ago, our world met a mysterious being called the Traveler who brought an era of peace and innovation. Mankind extended to the stars. Human life span tripled. Innovations ran rampant. We called it...The Golden Age. Humans colonized planets thought to be uninhabitable terraformed by the Traveler's power. That was then...this is now. Its ancient rival that we don't know what it is, an evolutionary endpoint, an alien race, some kind of force but people called it the Darkness. The Darkness brought great destruction and madness which caused a great battle that almost ended the Traveler's life...and brought us back. It created the guardians to defend humanity when it could not. Now it rests until it can find its voice...As its armies surround us one by one." Brie explained. Risty is silent for a moment.

"No wonder why you're called the Last City."

"Yes and the city needs another ally hence why I'm participating the Queens Blade tournament but first I need to find Leina Vance so the Vance family can trust us guardians." The titan continued. Risty sighs feeling pity for her.

"Fine...Just as long as I get to ride on the Sparrow and I get the share of the reward."

"Well ladies first." Brie smirked as Risty gets on the back with Brie on the front.

* * *

Mountain pass.

A mysterious cloaked figure walks past the arches. Little does she know that Brie and Risty have beaten her as she doesn't notice the titan and bandit on perched on top of a ledge. Brie is armed with her weapon, Unbent Tree auto rifle. Her special weapon slot is her shotgun dubbed the quantum plasm and heavy weapon slot is Super Good Advice. Risty is busy sharpening her mace. Brie spots the figure and zooms in but she can't tell who it is. Iza appears and does a quick scan.

"Hm...I think its her." Iza notified as Brie nods and gets up to jump off her spot but Risty stops her. Risty points at a figure sitting on the arches. She appears to be strange...almost goo-like with bunny ears. Brie lowers her rifle and raises an eyebrow and turns to Risty.

"Who's she?" Brie asks Risty who looks as her eyes widen.

"That's Melona, a servant of the Swamp Witch...She attracts Travelers around here and kills them with her acid breasts and goo-like powers." Risty explained. Brie holds her laughter hoping she's joking right now. Acid breasts? Is she joking or something? The notion of such ability to Brie is almost humorous and a little hot for her at the same time. Brie turns to Risty.

"Seriously? Are you jealous or something?" Brie asks in borderline laughter.

"I'm serious. She has acid breasts and goo-like abilities! What's so damn funny?!" Risy replied in irritation. Brie bursts out in laughter while rolling on the ground as Risty looks on in confusion and annoyance.

"So what if I am?" Brie turns to her attention to Melona.

"Then I'll slay you." The cloaked stranger replied.

"Hm...You intend to be the end of me? This should be fun!" Melona chuckled. Brie aims her rifle but Risty lowers it much to her annoyance.

"What are you doing?!" Brie yelled knowing a person's life is in danger right now. Melona leaps down and summons a sword as the stranger does the same while countering the swings from her. There blades clash and begin to push against each other.

"Even though you covered your face. I know who you are~" Melona sniffed. Brie tries to level the trigger but she can't get a clear shot of her right now.

"Your scent is that of the Vance family!" The stranger swings her sword and slices Melona on the shoulder as her sword goes through her flesh but it doesn't seem to hurt her. Brie's eyes widen upon realizing that Melona isn't human. The stranger lets go with her mouth mask revealing her face to be Leina Vance.

"What? You're not Claudette!"

"My name is Leina...And I'm a noble warrior!" They continue to clash while Brie is trying to shoot her. She holsters her auto-rifle then puts on her helmet.

"But you're clearly no Claudette-" A flurry of bullets whiz past her causing Melona to turn around in shock but no before she throws her sword at Leina as her cloak is cut off revealing her rather scantly clothed attire. The bullets pierce through Melona's flesh as Brie uses her hover to jump and switches to her quantum plasm shotgun to double more damage then lands in front of Leina and activates her sunbreaker ability.

"What's this? Another competitor of the Queens Blade?" Melona asks Brie.

"Queens Blade?" Leina questioned.

"For years, the worlds finest warriors compete in a battle for there right as Queen and its about to begin again!" Melona answered before Brie throws her hammer of Sol at Melona who gets out of the way. Children of Iron Lords supers tend to last longer than an average guardian, some say they can turn it off at will. Brie is one of them though she's a rare one since Iron Lords had very few children, Lady Perun is said to have a daughter somewhere and Gheleon having a son too.

"This just got interesting! An armored knight from a faraway land to save the adorable princess!What first was a disappointment now I approve!" Melona taunted. Risty stays clear since she can tell that power of Brie's is unstable and she can get seriously hurt from it.

"I'm going to exterminate you!" Leina yelled while running up front of Brie and swings her sword. Melona gets out of the way then squirts acid out from her breasts as Brie is shocked that Risty isn't joking about that ability. Brie covers her face or helmet as the acid simply disintegrates from the heat emitted from her power while other acid splashes on Leina's clothes. The redhead turns and has a nosebleed at the sight of a half naked woman. Leina is paralyzed by fear while Brie is begging internally for her to take off her clothes fully...which she does.

"You wicked little monster!" Melona's eyes widen as she rushes towards Leina but Brie charges with her hammer in hand which causes her to split apart and forming a goo wave but Brie throws a hammer at Melona suppressing her in the process. The hammers explode while keeping Melona away but she reforms and grabs Leina by the throat.

"What did you say!? You just called me a little monster didn't you?! No one who's said lives long to regret it!" Brie powers down as she pulls out Super Good Advice and starts firing at Melona but her rounds just absorb into her flesh.

"I'm going to kill you now! Its the only way you won't cause me any trouble!"

"Say goodbye, Leina-" Brie switches to quantum plasm and blasts a hole into Melona's stomach as the SIVA swarm emitted from the shotgun rounds and begins to eat her away. Leina begins to loose consciousness as Brie blasts another round into Melona's arm thus ripping it apart with her hand still on Leina's neck and chest next as Risty sees the advantage and throws her mace at Melona thus knocking her off of the mountain with Risty following her. Melona reforms and looks up to see Risty.

"You bitch! Where did you come from and who the hell are you!?" Melona yelled.

"The names Risty, benevolent bandit of the wild and that was partner, Brie Jolder the guardian of the Last City."

"I'll be sure to remember you and **her** alongside that little inkling." Melona melts and squirms away while Brie shoots off her hand off of Leina's neck releasing her. Brie pulls out Iza to check on her.

"She'll live just passed out." Iza assured.

"I'm late! I'm late!" A high pitched voice yelled causing Brie to turn around as Nanael lands on the arch.

"I'm the Angel of Hope known as Nanael! All fighters who wish to enter the Queens Blade tournament grant me the honor bearing witness to your galantry and honor-" Brie opens fire on Nanael causing to dodge the bullets as the titan fires her auto rifle one handed while Nanael screams in horror and flies up.

"Did I arrive at the wrong time?!" Nanael asks fearfully.

"YES! YES YOU DID!" Brie yelled and switches to Super Good Advice then continues to shoot as Nanael flies off. Risty heads up and sees Brie shooting at the angel leading to Risty to motion and lower her heavy machine gun.

"Woah, woah! Do you want to anger the gods?!" Risty yelled with Brie calming down and looks at Leina then takes off her helmet.

* * *

Brie is watching guard while checking on her gun to switch the modifier. The fire rate was too much to the point she kept missing and got less precision shots than body shots than ever. Much to her distaste since precision shots could put down a target in haste. Its a waste of ammo and completely unnecessary. She switches to its balanced recoil and extended magazine which increases the Unbent Tree's ammo capacity to sixty seven. Iza spawns besides her.

"Hm...Good combination. A perfect weapon for spray and pray." Iza commented. Brie only has one thing in her mind: Risty. She wonders what's taking her so long right now so she has to switch to her Lingering Song hand cannon and checks it out for awhile then switches to Unbent Tree.

"What's taking her so long?" Brie asks while getting up and looking at the stars while wondering if there's any planets out there at the moment. Her patience turns into worry and she heads to where Risty went as she loads her auto rifle once again...She hears splashing. Brie walks to the source of the splashing...

In front of Brie is a fully naked Risy. All parts exposed. Tan skin glistening against the moonlight and water with her long fiery red hair as an extra bonus for the titan. Brie is holding herself back right now from pouncing on the bandit. Risty stops bathing and looks at Brie.

"Oh, should've told me you were coming." Risty said while Brie snaps out of her wet dream.

"I-I was checking on you and Leina! I swear!" Brie replied.

"Wow you're a bad liar, I can tell by the way you look at me and your body language, you're into women aren't you? No need to repress that notion." Risty smiled flirtatiously much to Brie's embarrassment and her ghost telling her in her coms not to sleep with her.

"Funny thing is...The sparrow isn't the only thing I wanted to ride on. Come closer." Risty smiled. Brie holsters her weapon and walks in the water as Risty stands in front of her like a siren luring her sailor. Iza sighs and prepares for intercourse protocol which a guardian's armor is removed when they commence. Brie pulls Risty gently as the bandit chuckles again. The redheaded titan licks her lips as Risty's are basically hypnotic right now. Brie slowly moves closer to Risty who closes her eyes...only to hear a sound catching Brie off guard. Risty turns quickly to see Leina waking up with Brie burning bright red in embarrassment causing her to quickly get off of her.

* * *

The titan watches on guard and is armed with super good advice once again as she watches the stars. A shooting one flies by while its shine reflects on her helmet's visor. She turns around to the still naked Leina which she has stopped blushing at. Brie whistles and idles around and checks her machine gun. Leina has been silent for a couple minutes but Brie isn't surprised, she just saw her and Risty almost have sex after all. She turns around with her visors glowing in the darkness towards them as if a spotlight was cast on the two women with the fire's light reflects back at her as she takes it off.

"That nasty creature you tussled with was Melona, she works for the Swamp Witch." Brie hears rustling and looks down to see Risty going through Leina's bags. The titan reaches towards her.

"Wait, she needs to learn a lesson."

"Hey!" Leina called out knowing she is stealing her stuff. Brie wants to grab Risty and give Leina her stuff back but she doesn't want to fight her.

"I'm afraid you're no match for her." Risty said while still going through her stuff.

"The Swamp Witch..."

"It was foolish of you to challenge without knowing your own strength. You better keep that mind..." Risty raises her eyes towards Leina.

"If you want to live. You're pretty lucky my guardian friend here stopped her." The redhead continues to go through her bag.

"Hey that belongs to me! Give it back!" Leina ordered.

"I don't think so. You're a prize that I won in battle. Whatever was yours belongs to me."

"You thief!" Brie insulted.

"Listen carefully kid-I'll tell you again: In battle, the winner takes all. That's the law of the land around here. I'm Risty, Benevolent Bandit of the Wild-" Leina looks bitterly at Risty. Brie has had enough of her so she grabs the bag away.

"What in the world!?" Risty screamed.

"You don't take anyone's stuff like that as an example of some kind of twisted lesson!" Brie spat back.

"Okay, what's your lesson then?!" The bandit asks. Brie adjusts her voice as her ghost drops a book at her hand.

"Pay attention you two for this is the important part. My mother told this story before she and her brothers and sisters fell...This is the part of the story that is really important. Now this is the law of the jungle." Brie reads the book remembering when her mother read her the story.

"As old and as true as the sky. The wolf that shall keep it may prosper but the wolf that shall break must die as the creeper that gurgles the tree trunks. The law runeth forward and back. For the strength of the pack is the wolf and the strength is the pack." She ends as Leina is enchanted by the titan while Risty is annoyed with her little self-righteous attitude. The two women sit in silence as Brie realizes something.

"Oh, I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Brie, Brie Jolder. I joined the Queens Blade to represent my world so we can forge an alliance...Also my title is Sunbreaker of the Last City." She introduced herself.

"I'm Leina, Leina Vance." Leina replied as Brie nodded.

"I know. I took up a bounty to look for you." Brie explained much to Leina's shock but understanding.

"So you two are here to bring me back home then..." Leina sighed.

"Well yeah of course, I need to gain your house's trust. I'm under orders." Brie said. Leina observes Brie's armor, it doesn't look like the armor women in the Continent wear. It looks almost like knight armor giving her of that noble feel to it. Iza spawns besides Brie catching Leina by surprise.

"What the-! What is that thing?" Leina asks in curiosity and intrigue.

"Why I never!" Iza winced in disgust.

"Now now Iza, this would isn't like ours. They're...kind of backwards. Sort of like the dark ages minus the Warlords." Brie reasoned with her ghost since she doesn't like her being called a thing. The titan turns to Leina.

"This is my ghost. Her name is Iza. She is an AI created by a being that granted by my world advanced technology. Us guardians have these things." She explained.

"Guardians...? Are those the people with weird weaponry?" Leina asks.

"Yeah, those are my fellow guardians. Protectors of the light and enforcers of justice. Granted with the Traveler's light and power to fight the armies of the darkness." Risty rolls her eyes since she annoyed of her self righteous explanation as a way of saying that they are better than her.

"Wow..." Leina awed. Risty notices the fire is dying out as Brie does notices it also. There is no wood nearby and she can't just knock down a tree...Brie has an idea. She pulls out her incendiary grenade with Iza noticing it.

"Wait, don't-" Brie tosses the grenade at the fire which causes an explosion thus covering Leina, Brie, and Risty with ash. Risty coughs as the fire is brighter than ever because of the effect alongside Leina. Brie wipes the ash off her armor while cleaning it.

"Jeez! You shoulda warn us next time if you want to fire bomb things!" Risty coughed. Brie sits with them as she notices that Leina looks like bait for perverts. She checks her inventory on her ghost to show she still has her old SRL gear from the race last year.

"Hey Leina, I wouldn't want to head back home in the buff. I have an idea. Just hold still." Brie warned as she summons Iza. Iza's optics emit a wave that scans Leina from top to bottom then scans her again right before SRL armor begins to magically spawn on Leina's body covering her completely minus her head. The suit feels confining but movable at the same time. Risty whistles at the sight of Leina in that kind of suit, almost turns her on.

"Alright so you gave the girl a fancy new suit, big whoop." Risty sighed and lays on the ground.

"Next time you should give me that kind suit." The bandit falls asleep while Leina turns around in her new suit that is blue mixed with red.

"Thank you. I thought I'd have to walk naked on my way home." Leina thanked as Brie nodded.

"Now go get some rest. We'll be heading to house Vance tomorrow." Brie advised. Leina nods in agreement and lays on the ground thinking perhaps Brie can see how evil her house is.

* * *

Castle Vance.

Risty, Brie, and Leina stand on a hill overlooking castle Vance much to Risty and Brie's awe at the large structure. Brie only saw castles in her old books when she was a kid. Books her mother would bring back from the field after scouting and also books from Timur's library but not one up close. She always heard about that warlords would have castles made from the slaves they have. After seeing the back alley of a city, there is no doubt in mind the Vance's are warlords or at least tyrants of this place. Seeing that horrible sight made her swear when she becomes queen, she will remove all power from the Vance family and establish a proper government on this hell on earth.

"We're finally here. The castle of count Vance, our wealthy ruler. In other words: You're back home." Risty notified and awes at the castle. Brie loads Unbent Tree and nods. She holster the weapon on her back while she turns to Leina.

"Let me go-I left this place for a reason."

"I have a question, why is there a reward for three hundred gold coins in your return?" Brie asks.

"I don't know nor do I want to."

"I'm just saying, a father putting a bounty on her daughter is odd to say the least...I feel sorry for you." Risty commented. She is tempted to steal Brie's rifle from her back knowing it'll cost a fortune but telling how she fought Melona with an advanced arsenal of weapons that is alien to this world, she wouldn't dare tempt fate.

"You do? Then release me." Leina replied. Risty chuckles.

"I don't feel that sorry for you." Risty grinned as Brie rolled her eyes. The three head down into the bridge as Brie looks left and right. Every side is basically like a painting to her that she would see in some ruined museum you would find in old Chicago.

"Talk about living in style...Its too bad your people are starving. The way he's governed us, its wrong." The bandit muttered. Risty turns to Leina.

"Be sure to mention that to the count."

"You can take the coins gold coins, I'll report to my group that has set up shot at the local village where I can be paid an legendary engram and twenty five legendary marks." Brie bragged while shrugging and walking. Risty and Leina look at each other with eyebrows raised as Brie realizes she is talking to people who haven't seen or know what a computer or calculator is.

"Um...Can you speak English? As in our world English?" Risty asks as Brie blushes in embarrassment.

"Oh sorry! I'll be rewarded with high end gear and weaponry also the equivalent to war bonds." Brie explained thoroughly. They stop in front of the gate as Iza activates Brie's HUD to give her some memos when she's meeting with Elina Vance and Claudette Vance. Brie adjusts her voice and sighs knowing she isn't used to meeting high ranking officials.

"I think its time to get paid! I have something that will interest the Vance family! Granted that she's pretty nice in the wear." Risty chuckled. Brie taps Leina on the back causing her to turn around. Iza spawns a jabberhakke pistol and flips it as Brie's hand grabs the barrel with the handle aiming at Leina.

"Take this. Its a sign of our trust and alliance from the Vanguard." Brie smiled. Leina blushes and smiles back then grabs the gun and holsters it on her hip. The bridge door drops down to reveal Elina causing Brie to hold her nosebleed at the sight of her outfit. Iza appears behind her and shakes her head in disapproval at everyone's fashion choice.

"Leina!" Elina cheered and runs towards them right before stopping.

"Elina!"

"You're home at last. I'm sorry I couldn't find you." The blonde apologized.

"It wasn't my intention to come back..." Leina replied.

"All that matters is that you're back and I'm so glad you're back! My heart is about to burst! Why are you dressed in that outfit? You look so restrained yet alluring! Someone dressed you didn't she? As in saw you naked? That means someone has defiled you! Nobody doesn't get close to you but me!" Brie resists the urge to vomit at Elina's comment. Its incest and they are sisters for gods sake. The fact she's flirting with her sister is just wrong and disgusting, she wouldn't surprised that Elina is a Lanister.

"I wasn't defiled. Also this outfit is pretty stylish." Leina commented and looks at the SRL colors.

"What a relief! Your purity is one of your best qualities, one that I admire most!" Elina replied and makes a cat-like smile. Risty walks forwards to threaten Elina but Brie holds her back.

"Ahem." Brie adjusts her voice causing Elina to turn to her. Elina makes a cat-like smile at Brie much Brie's shyness.

"I'm...We, are the ones who found Leina and took her back. It was a team effort." She explained.

"I'm a guardian like the ones you met before. I'm Brie Jolder, its a pleasure to meet you your highness." Brie smiled.

"Oh my~I guardian? Of course! You and your armor looks so knight-like! I'll give you all the gold coins you need-"

"Sorry, you should give my partner here the gold coins. She earned it. I don't accept those...Unless they are Festival of the Lost candy then yes." The titan joked. Elina already admires her for her honor and humility. Risty steps forward.

"Yeah hence why you should give those gold coins to me!" Risty said. Elina looks in complete disdain at Risty, it is rude to talk to the Vance family like that.

"Shut up you dog." Elina growled knowing Brie, a person with the power of destroying armies, didn't accept the gold coins and told her to give them to this commoner.

"What did you say?"

"Know your place commoner!" The blonde insulted. Nanael hovers over them and observes.

"Alright! Looks like they are going to fight!" She gets her book and opens it.

"My duty as an angel is to watch the Queens Blade battles. I'm so embarrassed I missed the last one...Especially how that titan shot at me!" Nanael looks at her book.

"Now lets see...The redheads are Brie Jolder the Sunbreaker of the Last City and Risty the Benevolent Bandit of the Wild. Cayde said Brie is the daughter of an Iron Lord which means she's a pretty strong fighter and Risty too! The other one is Elina, captain of the Vance guard troop, she's in top form and it looks like the battle is about to begin!" Brie gets in the way between them to prevent a brawl.

"Look lets just talk this out before any of us get hurt." Brie warned

"We have no money here to pay dogs so if you leave immediately, I'll overlook your rudeness."

"Really? That's how you wanna do this. Lets make it three thousand gold coins then!" Risty raises her mace causing Elina to push herself back and readies her spear. Brie looks at the two left and right.

"A ransom instead of a reward!" The titan gets in between them again to block the warriors.

"You're threatening the Vance family? I guess you don't value your life!" Elina spat.

"Ladies please! Calm down and we'll talk about this! Lets not fight because of class difference!" Brie pleaded.

"This is going to be great!" Suddenly, the sky is darkened much to everyone's confusion. Brie could feel the memories of the dark ages coming back right now, the sky blackening everyday after the Iron Lords fell. A flash of lightning strikes Brie causing her to scream in pain and blow Nanael away. Brie kneels on all fours as smoke sizzles from her armor. Risty gets up upon realizing she got Brie hurt. The armor bar on Brie beeps urgently signifying her armor is disabled thus leaving her vulnerable. Brie breathes in pain and tries to get herself up but the shock is too much. She groans while getting up slowly but falls on the ground. She looks up to see a feminine figure in the smoke.

"Elina, pay her now...Or are you trying to disgrace the count's name?" The figure asks revealing herself to be Claudette.

"Claudette! I'm sorry my sister...I meant no offense!" Elina apologized. Brie gets up as her armor bar goes back up and readjusts her arms then stretches and looks at Claudette. Risty looks at Claudette in pure anger and hatred knowing she's the Thundercloud General. Risty gets up.

"I'm glad somebody here is reasonable." Risty commented. Brie looks at Elina holding onto Leina in a perverted manner while she laughs in a cat-lime smile again much to her disgust. She could even see Leina's eyes that is basically saying save me in them right before Leina turns to her in anger. Claudette pays Risty.

"You earned this. You returned her and we pay our debt...But you're also a wanted thief." Claudette said.

"What-" Risty is struck by lightning catching Brie off guard as she puts on her helmet. Brie looks down at Risty. Her helmet hiding her face of pure terror right now alongside her jaw hanging. The guards drag Leina away as ringing is only heard from Brie's ears due to the shock. Leina and Elina walk away into the castle while Claudette approaches Brie who turns to her and removes her helmet.

"I presume you're another guardian?" Claudette asks while noticing the fear and horror in her eyes. Brie turns her eyes towards Claudette.

"...Y-Yes, I'm Brie. Brie Jolder." She introduced herself.

* * *

Inside the castle.

Brie walks in the castle with Claudette. She looks at the stained glass windows displaying the Vance family history even a woman that looks like Leina. The walk is silent and a bit awkward since Brie could still feel that static she got from Claudette even though the titan was trying to break up the fight. They soon enter count Vance's court where he is sitting on the throne. If the Vanguard wasn't trying to make friends, Brie would have him and his daughters minus Leina locked away for crimes against humanity and appoint Leina. Maybe she will once she wins the Queens Blade.

"Father, this titan worked with a bandit to help bring Leina back." Claudette introduced. Brie bends her knee to kneel and places her helmet in front of her showing a sign of respect and humility as it is said in guardian etiquette when it comes to speaking to a nobleman.

"Greetings count. I am Brie Jolder, Sunbreaker of the Last City and under orders from the Vanguard, I had to bring your daughter back to you as a sign of generosity and respect in hope that we would forge an alliance." Brie greeted and gets up.

"Greetings to you guardian. My daughter has told me of your kind. Strong and immortal but secretive. Tell me, it appears that finding my daughter is a side step of your journey since guardians don't go beyond the territory of the village they've set up shop in." The count ordered.

"I'm here to fight in the Queens Blade..." Brie explained. This grabs Claudette's attention alongside count Vance.

"The Queens Blade? Why?" Count Vance asks.

"...That is classified but it is for the safety of my city. Also I'm under orders to fight in it and represent." She replied knowing she might've messed up.

"Interesting...Leina's mother fought in the Queens Blade and lost her life hence why I worry about her so much. She's very rebellious." Count Vance sighs.

"Anyway, I'd love to stay here and talk but I have important matters to attend to. I would love for you to stay here for the party, the guests nor I have never seen a guardian up close before until now." He smiles. Brie nods.

"Yes sir. I would love to know about your world." Brie agreed.

"Very well then. Claudette, please escort Brie to her quarters."

"Yes sir." Claudette signals Brie to come with her as Brie picks up her helmet They walk in the halls once again while passing by some servants and staffs of the Vance family. She loves how the maids look and how cute their uniforms are. Brie looks outside and sees Risty in the dungeon through the bar windows causing her to glare at the sight but she holds her anger. They make it to the living quarters while passing by the portraits of Leina, Elina, and Claudette. Claudette doesn't seem to be social to Brie, a stoic badass is what she describes her. Claudette makes a small turn at her head causing Brie to avoid eye contact.

"...You wish to rule us don't you?" Claudette asks breaking the silence and catching Brie off guard. Brie stops at Claudette's question.

"W-What?"

"You wish to fight in the Queens Blade and use your organization to rule over all of us isn't not?" She asks again making Brie scared knowing she may have discovered the Vanguard's intentions.

"I can tell. By your advanced weaponry and powers, you can destroy entire armies and I saw how disgusted every guardian is with our forces. Its only a matter of time until one guardian will end up becoming queen." Claudette replied. Fear warps Brie's mind.

"...We only need to properly guide you all then we can share our knowledge with you. We guardians don't subjugate, we sanctify. There was a time that guardians subjugated but not anymore." Brie explained getting Claudette's attention.

"Go on. I wish to learn about you."

"After the collapse of our world, there was no guardians only Iron Lords...The Traveler brought few and blessed them with power but not wisdom. They were called Warlords who subjugated people and made them pay for their protection. Guardians were called the Risen and a group of Risen with integrity banded together and fought the Warlords. They were called the Iron Lords. My mother was one of them and her name was Lady Jolder. They fought to keep everyone safe until the bitter end and inspired many guardians to serve the light not themselves." Brie explained. Bravery builds up within her.

"The other reason why I joined to fight in the Queens Blade was to honor my mother, an Iron Lord who fell to the Irons Bane that slew her brothers and sisters. You probably want to fight for the same reasons as I do, for honor to the Vance name while I want to bring honor to the Jolder name and continue the tradition. You don't understand guardians cause you assume we're nothing but power hungry madmen with advanced tech and powers but my mom told me, people hate and fear things they don't understand and from what I can see-You don't understand anything." She ended. Claudette freezes at Brie's speech as Brie realizes she screwed up and fears for her life right now.

"...Ghost set for revive." Brie whispered.

"No, no I'm not angry at you. Really." Claudette replied while giving a light laugh knowing that Brie was scared that she will kill her.

"Its just everyone is so scared of me and you of all people talk me down besides my sister. You have guts Brie I'll give you that. No wonder why the Vanguard chose you, you have guts like your mother." She complemented. Brie blushes at her complement then smiles warmly while avoiding eye contact. Claudette smiles back while blushing and opens the door to Brie's room.

"Anyway, here is your room." Claudette opens it to reveal the room. On the right side is a bed that looks like its made for a queen and in the front which is the left is a window overlooking at the buildings of the castle. Brie walks in first and admires the view. She places her hands on her hips and shakes her head in awe then turns around.

"Wow...I love it! Its a far cry from the bed of my ship! Least I don't hit my head on anything!" Brie joked causing Claudette to smile and makes a brief chuckle.

"The party is tonight, be sure to look your best." Claudette notified. She leaves as Brie closes the door right before opening the window.

"We need to get Risty out of there...I'm a titan so I'm not stealthy." Brie explained. Iza appears and floats in front of her.

"I know that but I have an idea...Remember that Chinese dress you got for your birthday?" Iza asks as Brie raises her eyebrow.

* * *

Night.

Brie walks in the dance hall in her red Chinese dress. All of the men check her out though most of the people checking her out it is women causing her to wink at them. Iza appears in front of Brie and roll her eye. She looks for Leina knowing she would be here...Although she's not. Brie sucks her teeth since she plans to get Leina to break out Risty out of her prison...She looks into the window to see Leina and Elina outside. The redhead walks towards them while ignoring a couple of dance offerings from women and opens the window door.

"How about lets run off-"

"Excuse me." Brie called causing Elina to turn around. She puts on a fake smile to Brie as she is wearing a revealing outfit while Leina is wearing a moderately revealing one.

"I must speak to your sister, she is shaken up by the experience when Risty and I rescued her. Sorry your grace." She informed in a fake voice.

"Really? Alright then." Elina walks off as Brie waits for her to take her distance. Elina is out of sight as Brie speed walks to Leina.

"Hey, we're breaking Risty out and you also so I'm going to need your help." Brie informed catching Leina's attention.

"Really? Thank you...So what's the plan?" Leina asks.

"I'm going to need you to distract the guards once I change into my titan outfit. I'll keep this discreet as possible so I need you to sneak off and act like your lost. Can you do that?"

"Sure." Leina agreed as Brie summons her ghost.

"Ghost, I need you to scout ahead." The two nod and walk off not noticing that the Melona is in the fountain.

* * *

Brie's Room.

The redhead enters her room and sighs after getting lost in the castle. She closes the curtains of her window while she activates her coms to speak to her ghost so she can change now.

"Iza, wardrobe change." Brie ordered.

"Roger." A blue dust surrounds Brie changing her from her red Chinese dress to her armor again then puts on her helmet. Brie loads her shotgun alongside her auto-rifle and turns to the window.

"Wait! Risty has escaped before we can act...So much for our master plan." Brie raises her head up towards the ceiling and sighs. She hears bells as she twirls her finger knowing its like a domino effect.

"So uh...Wanna get out of here? We can always meet up..." She sits on her couch.

"Just give me the details."

"She has stole many important treasures from the Vance family and...She is going to Leina's room, now she is tapping the window. She enters the room...And now the curtains close...and open again with Risty getting out." Brie sighs and looks at the door wondering if she can get out the easy way since everyone is focused on Risty. She feels rumbling on the ground causing her to turn around feeling the quake and also explosions. Brie then hears a tap on the window causing her to open the curtains to reveal Melona.

"Where you going Brie? Don't leave me here behind, please~" Iza spawns besides Brie as she backs up.

"A fight has happened-" Light shines from Melona's eyes and causes an explosion.

* * *

Wharf

Claudette and Risty face each other in bitterness and hatred. All around them is debris and other assortment of things have been destroyed.

"You dare mock the Vance family name?"

"I wouldn't take it too seriously Thundercloud General." They turn to the explosion.

* * *

Brie gets up from the blast as her ghost is revealed to have made it out since she was thrown on the roof. She gets up and sees that Melona is standing in front of her causing Brie to switch to Jolder's Hammer heavy machine gun. Melona's body reflects from Brie's visor as she gets up.

"Since you're the first one to mess with me, I'll make sure you don't interfere with Leina and I." Melona smiled. Brie gets up while loading her machine gun as she opens fire on Melona while roaring but the bullets pierce through her. She switches to another heavy, Raze Lighter, and runs towards Melona who pulls out her sword in response. The two swords clang together as Melona shoots her acid at the blade but it simply absorbs it in the process because of the heat it emits.

"You're not the only one with the sword!" Brie taunted and punches Melona giving her a burn in the face and swings the sword furiously causing Melona to back away to dodge it but Brie raises it to slam it on her as Melona dodges it again. Melona squirts acid at Brie with her using the sword to block it. Brie swings the sword as a wave of solar energy shoots from the blade and hits Melona, slicing her arm off. It burns Melona's body much to her annoyance. Melona switches to her sword and swings it towards Brie who blocks it then pulls out her handgun then shoots her in the head two times with it. Brie swings her sword and slicers her into pieces but Melona keeps reforming.

"Dammit, why can't you just die!?" She yelled knowing Melona is hard to kill and reminds of her of the enemies dubbed as bullet sponges. Melona avoids another swing from Brie's sword and grabs her by the throat.

"When are you going to realize that not everything can be solved with your weapon and you're not some kind of god among a backward world!" Melona smiled and throws Brie across the roof. Brie gets up and switches to her quantiplasm shotgun then begins firing at her as the rounds blow off chunks off of Melona's body parts but she keeps walking.

"Although I have to admit, you are pretty cute. It would pretty heartbreaking to see Leina finding out her knight in shining armor is dead and its all her fault. But don't worry, you'll see each other again when I get her." Melona chuckles and prepares her acid attack. Brie reloads once more...and spots Leina on a tower. She is wearing the same SRL suit but its combined with some kind of busty looking armor. The titan tries to come up with a plan to distract Melona since it looks like Leina is going to get the jump on her. Brie lowers her head trying to come up with a plan besides continuing to shoot at her...She raises her head.

"Monster! I'm not scared of you!" Brie screamed at Melona who stops.

"What did you say?!"

"I called you a monster that's what! But compared to the things I've fought, you're minuscule compared to gods!" She continued. Brie notices the next part of the roof Melona is about to step on is corroded enough to make her slip.

"Alright, now I'm going to make you pay!" Melona yelled and prepares her acid attack and walks towards the corroded ground which breaks off causing Melona to slip and squirt acid everywhere. Leina jumps towards her and pins Melona on the ground with her armor as she is holding the acid within her breasts.

"Wait! Please stop!" Melona's breasts grow bigger causing Brie to make a small smile underneath her helmet and eye twitching at the same time.

"It hurts!...It hurts!" She cried as they begin to grow into the size of the castle buildings.

"Uh Leina, can you stop? This doesn't look good..." Brie pleaded as Iza sets for revive.

"Make it stop! Make it stop!" The breasts turn into the size of mountains as Brie drops her gun and looks up with eyes widen knowing that she may have seen things but this tops them all. Brie's gun disappears back into its inventory as she steps back with arm in a covering gesture.

"WHAT IN THE TRAVELER'S NAME-" Light appears from Melona's breasts as an explosion happens with Brie caught in it.

* * *

Hours later.

Brie washes up shore in front of the castle. Her ghost spawns and checks her vitals showing that she is alive. She gets up while removing her helmet and coughing wishing what she just saw was a weird dream and she is waking up in the bed that was offered to her. Brie gets up and looks at the smoke coming from the castle...She turns to see Leina on the ground and her still intact SRL gear and the weird armor she is wearing. She turns around to see Risty who is smiling at the sight of the destroyed Vance castle and sitting on a log.

"Looks like you're going to call off the diplomatic relations." Risty chuckled. Brie sighs knowing the Vance family won't trust the Vanguard but she realizes that she doesn't need them. Leina gets up.

"Hi, are you okay?" She asks her.

"Risty! I...I think so..." Leina replied.

"Good, you have my-I mean, our armors to thank for that." Risty said knowing Brie gave her the SRL gear. She sighs.

"Guess you're right."

"So uh...What are you going to do now?" Brie asks. Leina closes her eyes.

"I'm planning to go on another journey-"

"Then here's price of freedom! I'm keeping it!" Risty pulls out a bag of gold coins catching Leina by surprise.

"That doesn't belong to you!"

"Listen, I nearly lost all of my treasure getting away from Claudette. You gotta let me keep this at least." Brie smiles at their bickering as she activates Iza again showing the waypoint back to the social space.

"Hey girls, if you want to have a nice grub and good weapons, hop on the sparrow if you know what's best for you!" She summons velumbra and smiles then puts on her helmet. Risty notices that the sparrow is only fit for two people.

"Um...I think we need something bigger?" Risty said.

"Well there is no ship link-" Brie gets an alert from Iza as she spawns a hologram text reading ship link enabled which means they can fly anywhere though its only on Vance territory.

"Son of a bitch then..." She muttered as Iza spawns a ship which is the sidereal rumba much to Leina and Risty's shock at the sight of the flying vehicle. Brie walks towards it as the hatch opens then turns around.

"Come on, I'm quite sure Vera will offer you better things than stupid treasure." Brie gets inside as Leina and Risty look at each other then enter the ship before flying off.

* * *

Hinamoto.

The land of Hinamoto is silent as night blankets the sky with the crickets chirping and creatures of the knight making noises...That sound is interrupted by the sound of a decloaking swarm of Fallen ketches. The ketches land in the palace courtyard with a group of Kouma ninja's and corrupt noblemen alongside their soldiers await. The ketch lands to reveal the ambassador.

"Ambassador, there are rumors of uprisings throughout the region and Hinamoto ever since the guardians appeared. They are saying we are weak...Vulnerable. Even word of a shrine maiden and guardian alliance to overthrow us." The nobleman said.

"Don't worry sir, we have the right people to make sure the shrine maidens are put into their place." They hear clanking as they turn to see Fallen...But not the Fallen you see everyday. They are coated in black armor plating and glowing red tendrils. The Splicers. Walking in the center is their leader: Aksis.

"I assure you. These maidens will become our slaves..." Aksis said in perfect English while towering the noblemen and ninjas.


	3. Episode 2: Complications

The ship flies towards the social space where the guardians have set up camp. Because of the lack of transmat zones, ships can only activate in Vance territory so the next time there won't be a ship. It lands on the landing pad and opens to reveal Risty, Brie, and Leina. Risty was pretty awe struck at the sight of the land from above alongside Leina which made Brie chuckle. She one day promises them to bring them to her world and maybe have a few drinks while learning about the place. For now, she has to report into Vera. Vera spots them and makes a mechanical smile and stops leaning against the house's wall.

"Looks like you've brought a few guests along the way." Vera said. Leina observes Vera, a human made of metal is alien to her and its interesting too. Sure she's heard of elves but this takes the cake. Vera walks towards them with her purple optics glowing and hood up but shows her face that is painted dark purple.

"Ms. Vance, I heard about the brawl in the castle. Pretty...Interesting tactic of yours. Love the mix of SRL and that armor." She complemented Leina's appearance. Vera turns to Risty.

"Well if it isn't it the Benevolent Bandit of the Wild? I have something for you after what you did. Don't you worry." The Exo then looks at Brie with disappointment in her eyes and its obvious why. Brie scratches the back of her head and whistles.

"So I guess the mission took a bit of a side turn from what I've heard. The huge party incident." Vera observed. Brie makes a smile basically saying sorry and please don't tell the Vanguard. Vera sighs then rolls her optics.

"It wasn't your fault. It was acid tit's. Still, I keep my promise. Here ya go." The hunter gives Brie her reward: A legendary engram and twenty five legendary marks. Luckily, the cryptarch known as Tyra Karn has set up shop in the town. Risty and Leina follow Brie as she goes to the tavern Tyra is in front of.

"My, my, you've grown up so fast." Tyra observed. When Brie was kid, Tyra would encrypt old golden age toys for her when she found one. Last time was a painting by accident. She still looks the same as last time much to Brie's surprise. Brie hands her the legendary engram as Tyra decrypts it. The weapon turns out to be none other than an exotic, the Zhalo Supercell. Brie is about to cry at the sight of the gun which is described to be the Gjllarhorn in gun form.

"Lets not hope its loaded." Tyra commented. Brie switches from Unbent Tree to the exotic rifle as she checks it out while awing at the sight of the weapon. Risty looks at the guardians around the place and how they seem very alien to her. Weird armor, weird weaponry, weird everything. She can't even tell due to there helmet if they're looking at her breasts also because of the visors.

Lady Efrideet arrives much to Brie's delight alongside her legion of Redjacks, Crucible frames that are used to gain territory for future Crucible matches. Brie runs up to Efrideet who is observing the place and hugs her tight. Efrideet always knew Brie when she was a little girl and looked out for her. Hearing of Efrideet's death devastated Brie and lady Bretomart had to watch her in return. But after hearing the return of the Iron Lord, Brie became delighted.

"Efrideet!" Brie smiled and shook Efrideet around. Efrideet hugs back in return having a smile underneath her helmet upon seeing Brie who she had missed dearly. She lets go of Brie and looks at her friends causing Efrideet to blush at the sight of Risty and Leina.

"Brie! I'm so sorry I forgot to meet you and all, its been so long." Efrideet chuckled and avoids eye contact with Risty and Leina due to her lesbian senses to look at there breasts rather than the eyes. Brie makes a brief laugh at Efrideet.

"Its okay, you should've stopped by to visit me though." Brie replied while rubbing the back of her head.

"So are these your friends or fire-team?" Efrideet asks.

"My friends of course!...Do mind there sense of...eh...fashion." Brie coughed and looks away. Efrideet turns to Leina and Risty.

"Hello, I am Lady Efrideet and as you can see, I'm an Iron Lord like Brie's mother before her right?" Efrideet asks the two.

"Yes, legendary warriors and Brie's mother was one of them." Leina answered.

"Indeed, her mother was the strongest of the Iron Lords topped by Radegast. This world seems very backwater though." Efrideet observes the surroundings of the village with her hands on her hips as she admires the simplicity and beauty.

"This place is so breathtaking! I would love to see the place more!" She awed then turns to Brie, Risty, and Leina.

"Anyway, I have to set up shop for the Iron Banner. Catch you three later!" Efrideet leaves them. Brie nods and signals Risty and Leina to come with her. The guardians open the gates. Brie summons her ship as they enter it. Iza appears besides Brie.

"I'd like to inform you that since the guardians only have a bit of a minor presence here, this might be the last time we'll use a ship. We'll have to travel on foot by the time we reach whatever destination we reach." Iza informed. Suddenly, Vera runs out of the gate with a large bag as Brie opens the hatch from behind with Risty heading out.

"This bag contains a butt load of treasure from our world, it worth over a fortune." Vera told Risty who grins at the sight.

"Thanks, I needed that!" Risty replied before going back into the ship. Brie sits on her seat while waiting for Risty as she gets back inside.

"So where do we head to now? We've got a long way to go." The titan asks.

"Well, there's an old church I bring the treasure to also a good rest stop too." Risty informed.

"Alrighty then! First stop, the church!" The ship rises then flies away while Brie checks all ship diagnostics to see that its good.

"So what does the church look like?" Iza asks Risty.

"Its a very small and old-looking one also has a shattered dome opening." Risty informed. The ship flies over a couple of guardian patrols with the guardians planting beacons on the ground for upcoming missions while helping some villagers with their chores. Brie looks around for any church that has the description Risty told while Leina is curious of their world and how advanced it is.

"Say, what were those red knights?" Leina asks.

"Knights? Well there not knights, they are called redjacks. Crucible robots, beings made of machinery, who's main purpose is to secure crucible spot." Brie explained causing Leina and Risty to raise their eyebrow in confusion.

"Crucible? Like a test?" The bandit asks.

"Yeah, they're arena-like training matches for guardians like us to participate in and test our skills in combat sort of like the Queens Blade except no one gets killed." Brie described. Iza appears besides Brie yet again.

"Is that the church over there?" The ghost asks before Brie stops and hovers over it. Risty looks at the window then nods.

"Yep! That's the church!" Brie sets the ship into landing mode causing all of the children to head of the church and watch in awe at the spacecraft. Leina is the first to come out then Risty and finally Brie. The children gather around Brie as they have heard of these mysterious knights called guardians who travel around the continent helping people and how they have special powers. Their ship vanishes into blue dust since there is no longer a link.

"She's so cool!"

"Look at her!"

"Hey lady can you do the power thing?" Risty crosses her arms since the children always wanted to see a guardian up close and personal.

"Settle down kids...Um, Iza, can you entertain them? I don't want to use my powers for entertainment purposes." Brie asks her ghost as it appears. Iza rolls her eyes and activates a hologram to show the _Star Wars_ opening crawl causing the kids to awe then sit down on the ground. Good thing Brie saved up most of the trilogy and anthology movies in Iza. She sighs then leans against the wall watching alongside them.

"Lets stay here for the time being."

* * *

Midnight.

Brie watches the children gather wood alongside Leina. It astonishes Brie on how corrupt the Vance family are and how they subjugate even children to the point of being orphans. Iza looks at them in pity too as she looks at Brie then nods. Brie walks up to the children and helps them lift the tools and wood. They soon set the table up while Brie sits and observes the church. With the food done cooking, they sit on the chairs with the food being soup and bread causing Brie to look in worry realizing that these kids are basically starving.

"Thanks for the food!" The children said in unison before they chow down. Brie does the same. Sure it isn't a five star meal but at the state these kids are in, anything can be food. A child offers Brie some bread and smiles causing Brie to turn before smiling back then nodding her head. Leina and Brie spot the door to the head nun open causing her to raise her eyebrow.

Risty presents the treasures she got from the guardians with glee because this is worth a fortune. Double that up with the treasure stolen from the Vance family.

"This is enough for us to fix the holes on the wall." Risty smiled. Leina and Brie look through the door as Leina spots treasure from the castle. The head nun sighs.

"Did you break into the count's castle?" She asks.

"I did but the guardians gave me these for my services in participating. We thieves have a code of honor and you know that! Unlike the Vances, the guardians care about people unlike the Vances who are the biggest thieves of them all! I'm glad that weird metal woman gave me these otherwise we would be screwed! Imagine what we can do with all of this! This isn't about me, you should know that by now." Risty replied. The door slams shut causing Risty to turn around to an angry Leina and Brie.

"You goddamn thief!" Leina yelled before Risty grabs her throat and slams her against the door as Brie tries to stop her. She is tempted to draw her gun on her in case things get ugly.

"Go ahead, say that again!" Risty yelled.

"I'd be happy to say that again! Those children look like they haven't eaten in months, do you think those poultry scraps are enough!?" The blonde yelled.

"No I don't but that's hardly my fault!" The bandit replied before Brie pulls her away from Leina in the process and restrains the two.

"What happened to the royal charity?" She asks.

"The what?"

"Don't play dumb with me, everyone knows count Vance gives the less fortunate money!"

"Oh yeah right, explain to me why the hell would a person like count Vance do something like that?" Risty asks her. Brie has a point from what she's seen so far in this world and sides with Risty. This place is basically dark age earth.

"Because its his duty. He's honor bound to protect his people!" Leina replied. Risty falls silent then lets go of Leina.

"Yeah, that's his duty. You're right about that. I know you want to believe he's done different but listen-On our way here you saw how bad things were under his domain-Was the first time seeing a back alley? I guess count Vance isn't worse than the other nobles, they're pretty much the same more or else. To the strongest goes the spoils, that's the law of this land. That's the truth of it." Risty said as Brie helps Leina up who refuses her help then leaves. Brie glares at Risty then goes with her.

The children go to sleep with Brie watching over them. She notices Leina comforting a child as she remembers what Brie said to them. To the strongest goes the spoils. That is what a warlord believes in. But Brie can see potential in Risty becoming a guardian for some reason. She remembers that night they almost had together though...it makes her feel hot causing Brie to sigh in heat before going outside to relieve some stress. Brie removes her armor with the only thing left is her black under suit but she removes it too as she closes her eyes while thinking about Risty.

* * *

The three leave the church, rejuvenated and recharged for their adventure into the Queens Blade tournament as the children wave goodbye to them. Brie has a smile underneath her helmet as she waves back to them also. Iza has checked that Brie still has every kind of ammo in stock so that means whomever or whatever tries to challenge them, will be filled to the brim with lead and making a home for all those bullets.

"See ya!" Risty waved before turning and walking with the two. She makes a smile and licks her lips at Brie who continues to walking with Leina. Risty saw everything last night, maybe its because Brie was a little loud or she heard her name in the dark.

"So I guess you're still on about last night?" The bandit flirted with the guardian causing Brie to yelp in fear knowing she's been exposed.

"About what?" Brie asks in worry.

"Don't play stupid with me, you're still thinking about me bathing aren't you?" She teased causing Brie to roll her eyes while blushing. Of all the guardians, she was the blunt one and honest also.

"Yes but I don't think its a smart idea doing in broad daylight." Brie replied knowing what Risty wants from her. She always into women like Risty of course, no doubt about it but being surrounded by spunky women straight out of a fantasy world? Its hard to choose for her.

"Oh come on! Leina will watch out for any peeping toms, right?" Risty asks a blushing Leina.

"I would never cover a pervert like you!" Leina countered.

"You can watch but not touch~" The redhead teased only for Brie to turn around and bonk her in the head. Risty covers the burning swollen bump on her head as Iza appears and places a band aid on it. The three walk in the path before tiring themselves out and have some rest as Brie loads her exotic rifle. Risty yawns in exhaustion.

"Hey Leina? I know I promised you that I would bring you to the border but I got a better idea so hear me out: Why don't you inherit your father's position? Then you can bring prosperity back to this domain. That wouldn't be a bad life, in fact it would be a much better one. Assuming you would be satisfied with that." Risty suggested. Leina hangs her head.

"I'm not sure what I should do..." Leina replied.

"You're caught between yourself and your position. I know that's so deeeep." Risty mocked.

"Well whatever you decide, just leave me the money you owe me. After that you and knight in shining armor will be all on your own." Brie turns to her as Leina snaps.

"Don't you dare patronize me! You're one to judge my own life! What makes you better than a common thief?!" Leina yelled causing Risty's face to turn serious.

"The Queens Blade tournament...If you win the Queens Blade, you get money. What's better? You get power...I lost my family in a fire started by nobles. I was just a kid. The pain...The grief...It was enough to drive me crazy. Nobody should have to live through that...I will win the Queens Blade and I'll save the children of this land. They say to the strongest goes the spoils, that's the ultimate goal of the land. So I will become stronger than anyone else!...I still know what I'm doing with my life." Risty replied angrily. Leina has a look of sadness on her face.

"...I don't...I feel so ashamed." Leina apologetically replied.

"And well you should!...Well, its enough sitting around here. Lets go." Risty gets up with her gear.

"I owe both of you my thanks." The blonde said.

"Why?"

"Because...I was ignorant and lost. I only knew what I didn't want from my life...And now, thanks to you I realized that it isn't it enough." Leina bows her head in respect causing Risty to blush.

"W-What? You're a noble, you're not supposed to be bowing to me! Besides I only agreed to take you over the pass. That's all. Nothing else! If you're expecting more then you can't decide that on your own!" She turns avoiding Leina.

"Jeez, we're wasting time. We gotta go!" Risty hurries as Leina smiles.

"Oh now you get flustered when someone likes you in return." Brie observed.

"Oh shut up!"

* * *

Hinamoto.

Nanael zips in the dark skies after realizing she has made a mistake of some kind. With all of these guardians running around and the fact worlds are converging, its very confusing on the new amount of guardians as they are in there world now. Also the ships are so annoying to her too. She stops knowing she is confused.

"Oh no! Where are the fighters!? WHEEEERRRREEEE?! And for that matter, what am I? Oh no, now I've gotten myself lost!" Nanael screams in frustration but is almost hit by an incoming ship. She dodges from its path and looks at it. Cayde told her that ships can only fly via transmat link which is in Vance territory but somehow this one is flying like its normal.

The ship lands a distance away from the shrine maiden temple as the hatch opens to reveal a female hunter wearing neurogast armor also armed with a handcannon and sniper rifle holstered on her back. Inside the ship appears to be a transmat device inside it. She walks towards the shrine maiden temple as the guards block her path.

"Halt! Why do you come here?" The shrine maiden warrior asks her. The guardian unveils her cloaked and takes off her mask revealing that she has short pink hair.

"I am Ayane Takanome, a hunter and member of the Takanome rangers who led survivors of the collapse to our city. I am here to talk to whoever is in charge as it is of urgent-" They hear meowing causing them to look down to see a cat. Little do they know, someone is looking down at them. A white haired ninja...

"A guardian huh...I wonder what's she doing her alongside the Shrine Maidens..." She muttered before heading off to some kind of bathhouse nearby but not before Ayane gets a quick glance at her.

* * *

Inside the bathhouse is a woman with long black hair and is nude. She has a look of doubt on her face as she thinks about the Queens Blade...Her name is Tomoe. One of the Shrine Maidens and a priestess at the same time. She has heard about the guardian known as Brie Jolder, how her weapons are enough to put down the strongest of monsters and enemies also the guardians too. Tomoe wonders though, how will she defeat this guardian? As she is lost in her thoughts, she doesn't notice someone sneaking up on her.

"Hello?" A voice called causing her to turn around to see the same white haired ninja. Tomoe throws her out thus sending her flying towards the wall of the bath and crashing. Tomoe pulls out her knife but the ninja gets up.

"Hey! Hey! Wait!" Shizuka pleaded as Tomoe rushes towards her with the knife. The maiden aims the knife against her neck. Tomoe covers her breasts while looking down on her. Her eyes widen.

"Is that you Shizuka?"

"Lady Tomoe..." She winced. Shizuka then feels something in the back of her head causing her to turn around and Tomoe looking up. Ayane aims her hawkmoon handcannon at the ninja as the moonlight reveals her face.

* * *

Ayane and Shizuka sit with the shrine maidens as her handcannon and sniper rifle is holstered on her hip while the rifle is on her back. Shizuka knows how guardians fight, battles with them end in a mere second or minute so she has to be careful. Ayane on the other hand is busy preparing for her explanation in being here since everyone in Hinamoto dislikes guardians seeing them as powerful imperialists.

"Priestesses, warrior priestess aaaannnd...Guardian." Shizuka sighed looking at Ayane who looks already tense. She is known to be the strict one in the Takanome rangers and her strictness saved many guardians in the battlefield.

"Booorrrinnng!" Ayane's ghost appears before Shizuka.

"This meeting is of utmost importance." The ghost notified. Shizuka looks at the maidens who are busy meditating while Ayane looks at them and tries to mimic the maidens but she is easily bored so she does her best in waiting. The white-haired ninja rolls her eyes then gets up but the priestesses all aim there weapons at her and Ayane.

"Uh...I um..." Shizuka tries to come up with words to say for her excuse while Ayane is putting her hand on the revolver.

"Lady Tomoe is in an important discussion right now! You are not allowed to disturb her!" The maiden said.

"An important discussion? Oh...You mean the Queen's Blade yeah." Shizuka replied. The maiden tightens her weapon at her.

"That tournament that takes place in the land where one of your warrior priestesses go and become the new queen right?" She asks her.

"How do you know that?"

"You're not the only ones who know about these things." The maiden stands down while Ayane lets go of her gun and sits down.

"So tell me, is lady Tomoe the one? And I'm guessing you're all going along with her like one big happy family..." Shizuka asks before placing her fingers on her chin.

"But if you're not, I'll go along with her. I heard there's this cold sweet treat called ice cream over there. Come on! Aren't you going to say anything?"

"I'm not. I'm not going to say anything to a kouma ninja."

"Come on!" Shizuka pleaded before landing on the ground then rolls over.

"I'm not with kouma anymore..." Ayane looks at her for a moment. This mission could need a person like Shizuka, perhaps even Tomoe...

"Say, how about you join me in my mission then you can have all the ice cream in the world." She negotiated getting Shizuka's attention.

* * *

Tomoe sits in front of the head maiden knowing what she must do.

"We warrior priestesses will not be offering you any aid whatsoever on your journey. You must participate in the Queen's blade tournament by yourself...That is what the tradition demands." The head maiden said.

"Our country's government has become corrupt. The consuls are now controlling the mihado. We warrior priestess are the only ones who can protect the mihado from their evil. I would be honored to be privileged in using my skills to achieve that end. But only if you feel I am worthy." Tomoe bows her head down.

"We must win in the tournament of the Queen's Blade. Then we will have the power. With it, we will be able to eradicate the traitors who threaten to bring our country to ruin."

"Yes my lady." Tomoe agreed.

"Your task won't be easy. There will be those who will accuse you for treason against her majesty-" The door suddenly slides open to reveal Ayane who decloaks causing Tomoe to get up to defend her.

"That's the thing, the consuls have gained a new ally and its the enemies of our world and yours." Ayane spoke.

"Spy! You were listening in on us!" Tomoe accused.

"My apologies milady...But I was sent here by commander Zevala to warn you all. Our enemies are enhanced with a plague that gives them unnatural abilities, they will use them on all of you. Although I have another mission, I'm supposed to accompany your maiden and join with her in the Queen's Blade so I can regroup with another guardian named Brie Jolder. You see...W're making a team. A fireteam and since I proposed this mission, I believe through our alliance that we can win the Queens Blade and bring order to this world." Ayane explained. The head maiden has a look of doubt...

"I heard about your kind. Powerful, mysterious and almost malevolent...But if what you're saying is true, what shall we do against your enemies?" She asks.

"Get out of here then and transfer your resources somewhere far cause our enemy is advanced... They are called Fallen, a race of space pirates who will loot and pillage anything. But these Fallen are different, they are called the Devil Splicers. They modifying themselves with some kind of nano-plague called SIVA, it gives them powers." She continued. Tomoe and the head maiden look at each other.

"Mam, we all do respect, this is our grounds! We can't just leave!"

"Milady, your magic will not be enough for these monsters. The splicers will end up destroying you all...Please..." Ayane pleaded. The head maiden pauses then comes to a decision.

"It is settled then. We shall leave by dawn."

* * *

Shizuka is busy eating some bread alongside the shrine maidens before pausing.

"What's wrong?"

"Something's not right...Oh no."

"What do you mean?"

* * *

Suddenly, a swarm of Fallen skiffs decloak alongside a barrage of flaming arrows. Inside the skiffs are Devil Splicers armed with there SIVA infused weapons and other gadgets, joined by them are the kouma ninjas with some of their weapons infused with SIVA also. Ayane, the head maiden, and Tomoe head out of the temple with Ayane loading her gun while looking at the ships.

"I should've seen this coming..." Ayane muttered as a flaming arrow hits her in the shoulder but since she is armored, the arrow does nothing so she removes it and breaks the projectile before activating the shields on her ship nearby.

"Come on, lets go-" A batch of Fallen land and surround the group as Ayane growls at them while the head maiden and Tomoe ready there weapons. A Fallen dreg roars and runs towards Tomoe as she cuts his head while head maiden slices one half. The captain runs up to Ayane and swings his fist at her but she shoots him in the side of the stomach then trips him on the ground right before shooting him in the back of the head. Two more Fallen leap towards them but Tomoe and the head maiden kill them in the process. A kouma ninja with an explosive barrel sees them and runs towards the three while avoiding the shots from Ayane.

"You asked for it!" He sets off the explosion with the head maiden covering Tomoe but Ayane is caught in it.

* * *

Shizuka turns around while looking at the fire as she runs to the palace.

"Shit..." She muttered. Suddenly, a horde of Devil Splicers stop her alongside infected ninja.

"Death to the fugitive!" A ninja yelled with a demonic echo.

* * *

"Lady Kone...Lady Kone!" The ghost revives Ayane as she lands on the ground seeing the temple in flames. Ayane runs towards Tomoe and kneels with her. Kone awakens and shakes her head.

"Take this...You have...To succeed." She hands her a talisman. Tomoe sucks her tears up as Ayane helps her up and nods at her. The two run in the flaming temple alongside the shrine maidens.

"Get everyone out of here!" Ayane ordered before being attacked by a ninja whom Tomoe blocks his attacks. He backflips and lands in front of his men.

"You fight well but I swear I'll send you all to oblivion!" The shrine maidens gather while Ayane loads her gun and aims it at the ninja knowing this will be an easy fight. Suddenly, the ninja's all fall to the ground and disappear into nothingness but only one ninja remains. Soon he begins to form something alongside his brothers...A SIVA infected toad. The toad grows into the size of a large building thus destroying the ceiling.

* * *

"What?" Shizuka gasped at the giant SIVA infected toad.

"Did they use some sort of black magic?" She asks herself. Shizuka steps forward.

"No! That means...They'll never be human again!" Shizuka yelled.

"Kouma is a demon of war. We don't fear losing our humanity..." A demonic voice spoke causing her to turn around to see the SIVA infected Kouma ninja leader. His skin is black with red veins and his eyes too are black with red pupils.

"Yeesh, you don't look so good. So you're the new leader huh?"

"That's right traitor I am. Since you abandoned Kouma, I had no choice but to rebuild it." The leader replied.

"And its disgusting..."

* * *

The maidens tag the infected toad with there tags as they fly towards it body while leaving a purple trail. Ayane switches to her heavy machine gun, The Swarm, as she suppresses fire on the monster. The tags combine into a giant symbol above it as it unleashes bolts of lightning that stuns the toad. The toad sprays acidic goo on the maidens, melting their clothes away and giving Ayane a nosebleed underneath her helmet. The toad slams its tongue on a group next, killing them, much to her horror.

"Lady Tomoe, you might need to use the nadeshto!" A maiden pleaded.

"Yes you must!" Ayane agreed. She activates her super which is the void bow thus paralyzing the toad and starts shooting since it makes it vulnerable. Although the rounds do the trick but not that much.

"Lady Tomoe please!"

The toad begins to spit more acidic goo on the shrine maidens while Ayane switches to her hawkmoon and tries to see any weakness on it but there is none. She activates her ammo synthesis as it refills her ammo though her gun isn't enough. Tomoe builds up her courage.

"Nadeshto!" The maidens all gather causing Ayane to stop shooting.

"Ready...Attack!" All of them run towards the toad with Tomoe activating the tags as she leads them. They all combine with Tomoe. Tomoe runs towards the road before closing her eyes. The toad is soon caught in flames. Tomoe runs out with Ayane.

* * *

"What are you doing?! Cut this out!" Shizuka yelled as the leader moves left and right as their blade clash against each other. He keeps disintegrating into SIVA swarms which makes it difficult for them to keep fighting.

"Do you have any idea what's in stake!? If the consuls get their way, Hinamoto is done for!" She continued. The chains of the ninja wrap her against the tree thus tying her to it. The leader reforms again.

"The only thing we ninja want is the opportunity to refine the art of killing to perfection. If Hinamoto does fall, we'll simply move on to another country." He tightens the chain's hold on Shizuka.

"How well you have mastered our techniques. How much more will you be able to improve them? The path of the ninja is one of bloodshed...And because you ran away, you won't be able to defeat me!" He taunted. Shizuka laughs a little.

"What are you laughing at?"

"Its funny...Cause you are so much like me." Shizuka quickly disappears then appears behind him.

"But you're not good enough to beat her!" She continued before the leader turns around.

"You bitch!"

* * *

Ayane and Tomoe head towards the sanctuary as Tomoe opens it with Ayane helping her. In front of them is a muramasa sword that is glowing blue.

"Kuchinawa..." She kneels and takes the sword right before meditating.

* * *

"All I need is strong techniques...The strongest techniques and the most excellent skills...I used to be the Kouma leader but it never bothered me in walking down the path of bloodshed. And yet..."

* * *

The toad stands over the wreckage as a maiden gets up...

"Lady Tomoe..." A ship then flies over her. Piloting it is Ayane and on the roof is Tomoe with her tags. She launches the tags as they explode on impact on the beast distracting it. The toad uses its tongue to reach out towards the ship as Tomoe jumps off of it then runs on the tongue. Tomoe leads in the air and raises the sword...The sword breaks on impact.

"Oh no!" The tongue grabs her as Ayane makes another run and starts firing at the tongue but misses it since its too quick as it slams Tomoe on the ground. Its tongue soon curls on on her breasts.

"Lady Tomoe!" A maiden yelled and stabs the tongue letting her go in the process. The maiden is flung into the air as Ayane's ship soon flies towards her to pick her up which it does. The hunter lands the ship in front of Tomoe with the maiden on it. More maidens arrive. Tomoe leaps and holds the maiden in her arms.

"Talk to me! Come on!" The maiden opens her eyes.

"Lady Tomoe...You will go to the Queens Blade tournament...And be victorious...For the sake of Hinamoto...You'll win?" She asks her as tears appear on Tomoe's eyes.

"...I'll promise I'll win."

"My...Only regret...Is to see...You win...And then...I'll land will be saved..." The remaining maidens gather around the dead one as Ayane hangs her head. The sword on Tomoe's back begins to glow.

"Grant me...The power...TO DEFEND MY COUNTRY!" She draws her sword as it glows bright.

"Now's our chance, get in!" Ayane ordered before Tomoe nods. The ship rises with the maidens cheering the two on as it flies towards the beast. It rises above it as the hatch opens with Tomoe getting out of the ship.

"This will be the blade...THAT WILL BRING YOUR EVIL TO AN END!" Tomoe swings the sword at the toad and slices it in half.

* * *

The leader and Shizuka clash and swing there blades as they stop behind each other.

"You should be careful now...Those lofty words will fail you...It will only be a matter of time now." The leader dies as blood and dead SIVA cells spills from his body.

"I don't think so, she's fighting for something greater than lofty words." Shizuka looks up at the moon.

* * *

Tomoe lands in front of the maidens as they all cheer at her with Ayane landing in the distance. She gets out of her ship...Suddenly, another ship, a guardian one lands. Heading out of it is a female titan in ancient looking armor that looks like Brie's. Her eyes widen...It can't be. The titan walks towards the maidens as she loads her rifle.

"Everyone run!" Ayane ordered. The female titan starts shooting at them as the maidens run towards her. She activate her hammer of Sol and hits the maiden in front of her thus disintegrating her into flames. She grabs another by the throat right before pulling out a solar sword and slicing her in half with it. She impales on the chest next and shoots another.

"Lady Tomoe go! Leave us!" A maiden pleaded before being shot. Tomoe looks at the bodies of the maidens before running towards Ayane as Shizuka runs out of the woods. They both enter the ship as it takes off as the female titan looks up as it takes. She removes her helmet...

Lady Jolder looks at her helmet wonder what she has become. Meanwhile, the ship cloaks to avoid being spotted by the Fallen with Tomoe looking in complete rage and sadness.

"You all must rest in peace now...All will be well...I'm not going to cry...Not until I see...Hinamoto...I won't cry...! Until I see...Until I see..." Tomoe breaks down crying as Shizuka places her hand on her shoulder. Ayane hangs her eyes in sorrow.

* * *

Jolder walks with the splicers after having her reward from the consul.

"Leave the room." She ordered. Jolder kneels while pulling out a hologram disk.

"It is done my mistress. Ayane, Tomoe, and Shizuka are now part of the Queen's Blade." The hologram appears revealing herself to be Menace. Another hologram appears too, it is lady Perun.

"Good, good...It's all coming together."


	4. One-shot: Doubts

Vanguard Hall, Tower.

Cayde, Zavala, and Ikora look at the report of Brie's involvement in the castle Vance battle. They didn't expect an incursion from such an odd...Opponent. Nevertheless, trust in guardians have been moderate in the Continent. Although Zavala is very worried about Brie...Not that she's the daughter of an Iron Lord but something entirely.

"Well, acid tits got was comin'to her. Why the hell did she go after Brie in the first place anyway?" Cayde asks while motioning left and right to Zavala and Ikora.

"The Continent isn't explored that much by our scout teams. I guess Brie ran into one of the locals while finding Leina." Ikora replied and crosses her arms.

"Locals huh...Well I guess we're going to need more than ammo to deal with them. Thought this would be easy but nope, somehow we ran into goo girls." Cayde agreed. Ikora nods in agreement with Cayde then turns to Zavala.

"You're awfully quiet. Something the matter?" Ikora asks the titan getting his attention.

"Yes...Vera said she has an all women fire-team right?" Zavala replied.

"Yep! Leina Vance and Risty...Why ask?" The exo raises his eyebrow.

"Brie maybe a capable warrior no doubt because of reports from Lord Shaxx and Saladin but...I heard stories of her...Escapades. Especially with the Petra-under-the-desk incident." Zavala sighed remembering what happened. According to one of the titans it got worse when Uldren Sov walked in on them. Cayde pauses for a moment...Then his optics shrink.

"Woah! Brie's a chick magnet! Damn...How does she do that? Like the good ole shy girl thing?" Cayde replied.

"No, no...It's just women just like her. She has her mother's charm." Zavala replied.

"And her sleeping with Leina Vance will certainly diminish our chances of an alliance too." The Awoken continued.

"She won't hit on her cause she's submissive although Leina like Petra would be the one to make the first move on her." Ikora assured causing Cayde and Zavala to turn to the Warlock. Cayde blinks in confusion with his optics shrinking while Zavala rolls his eyes.

"...And how do you know she's submissive?" Cayde asks.

"...It was only one night and we were very drunk after the Dawning event on eggnog. That is all." Ikora replied embarrassingly.

"Sleeping with a fellow guardian...I see Cayde doing it but you of all people..." Zavala sighed.

"She was cute though...And was a bit of a sweet because she got some hangover pills for me and made me breakfast. But I assure you, it was only one time and that is all. No strings attached." She stated. Her coms off as she activates her ghost to look at the objective.

"I just got a report from Shin Malphur...Huh...Excuse me." Ikora walks away while activating her shotgun.


	5. Episode 3: Threats

A knight from house Vance falls over against the door in front of his men who all get up from there feast. They ready there swords and spears then take aim at the assailant. Walking towards the shadows is a tall and armored figure, almost like a guardian. He is wearing a complete set of vanir armor except its black and has numerous glowing green eye lenses alongside a glowing green accent all over it. The knight fallen on the ground appears to be dying from some kind of burn that is eating him alive. He chokes his final breath before dying.

"Identify yourself heathen!" The soldier yelled as the figure walks in showing his full armor. It's black with the eyes glowing green and his armor almost cracked giving off a green smoke from it. He is armed with an auto rifle that has Hive-like aesthetics that is glowing green while what appears to be a handcanon...The Thorn. On his back appears to be the black spindle holstered on it The figure doesn't speak...Just stands there. He loads his rifle and fires at the man's chest killing him while another soldier jumps on his back but he grabs him and throws him on the ground before shooting him in the face while another throws a spear at the killer's head to which he grabs and breaks it while one handed then throws the broken weapon on the ground.

"For house Vance!" Another cried before he is killed by an incoming knife thrown by the assailant. He cracks his knuckles and launches himself towards a large group of knights and soldiers then slams his fists into the ground creating a green shockwave killing all of them. The rogue guardian throws a grenade at the armory nearby then walks off. His coms go off causing him to accept the call.

"Yor, have you done your objective?" A female voice asks her.

"Yes. By the time the inspection team heads here, they'll only see bodies." The Titan replied before activating his sparrow and driving off into the night.

* * *

Resort.

There are parts in the Continent that are both beautiful and terrifying. This one is beautiful, it's a tropical resort that is filled to the brim with history and luxury. A place that Shizuka suggested much to Ayane's annoyance since they are supposed to be regrouping with Brie at the same time. But after the massive attack they saw, they needed to relax, especially Ayane who is a workaholic. They are in a resort where women wear modern swim suits...Which contradicts Cayde's statement that they are backwater.

"This is strange...Are we in the right place?" Tomoe asks while Ayane is busy eating a hotdog which she got from a vendor nearby. More contradictions as Ayane wonders what else do they have.

"This is a waste of time..." Ayane adds while beating off a piece. It's been a long time since she ate some real food and not some rat stabbed against a stick while it is roasting on a pitch. Shizuka is wearing a swimsuit which causes Ayane to blush heavily at her thighs and that athletic body of hers at the same time. A huge turn on for the huntress.

"Of course we're sure, they have ice cream!" Shizuka replied and eats a scoop before Ayane rolls her eyes then sighs realizing that they needed a break and she's just rushing also.

"It's so sweet. Hmm~" She tasted.

"You'll find much better ice cream in the Last City. That I can assure." Ayane said.

"Oh really? So why can't you take us to this Last City anyway? I heard so much about it being the home of the guardians." Shizuka replied while crossing her arms.

"I would but the gate is...About a thousand miles away from here and I would give you all an outfit change because of..." Ayane coughs for a moment blushing at there appearances.

"Customs." She continued.

"Why are you dressed like that Shizuka?" Tomoe asks her in confusion.

"In order for us to understand the culture of the land!" Shizuka answered her question causing Ayane to roll her eyes again.

"I see...However I can't afford to lose focus on our mission, I made a vow." Tomoe hangs her eyes.

"Indeed you did but we do need to recuperate after what just happened." Ayane agreed as Tomoe is still shaken after what happened while Ayane is trying to comprehend it. Another guardian just attacked them...Out of nowhere...Shizuka crosses her arm.

"You two are so serious...I know!" She leans forward at them.

"You should try a new outfit two!" Shizuka suggested.

"Huh?"

"You can win any battle if you know enough about your enemy! Everybody in Hinamoto knows that!" Tomoe has to agree on Shizuka's statement. Battles are won through knowledge and skill. If she wants to live long enough to fight then she'll have to agree on Shizuka. Meanwhile Ayane doesn't agree with anything she said and feels this could lead to somewhere she doesn't like.

"That much is true..." The Shrine Maiden agreed.

"When in Rome, do as the Romans! Trust me Tomoe~" Shizuka assured.

"I don't like where this is going..."

* * *

In another part of the Continent.

Brie, Risty, and Leina walk on the road as Brie checks Iza on her HUD who is showing the way-point ahead of her. So far Risty is interested in the tech of the guardians and weaponry, something Brie doesn't trust her with at all. There tech on anyone in the Continent's hands means chaos, especially how it's a borderline lawless land of serfdom, backwater ideologies, feudalism, and corrupt kingdoms running around. Leina was always interested about the guardians and how you become one though...

"Oh come on, just a little bit? Like that small one!" Risty bribed and pointing at Brie's pistol which is the jabberhakke-D much to Brie's annoyance. She rolls her eyes while turning to Risty.

"Once again, no. I do not want to see knights or house Vance people armed with assault rifles the moment I give you this." Brie replied.

"I'm quite sure that thing is crappy as hell and they'd probably shoot themselves with it by accident!" Risty countered.

"You know what? I change my mind. I would LOVE to you to give you some of my guns so corrupt lords, bandits, and whatever bumps in the Continent to get there hands on it and start a new wave of oppression with backwards ideologies." Brie sarcastically replied causing Leina to chuckle.

"Buzzkill..." The redhead muttered.

"I'll probably get them back once the people you sold them to shot themselves by accident. My guns have trackers you know." Brie continued. Suddenly, they see something peering out of the horizon...Its an injured man. He is followed by more civilians and hunters wielding submachine guns escorting them. Brie's eyes widen know something horrible has happened and looking at the eyes of the civilians alongside children, it was something that they hadn't seen. They all stop and rest while parents comfort there loved ones and people are covering their wounds, their clothes are all dirty and covered ash marks too. Leina snaps out of her shock and walks towards the hunter armed with a pulse rifle.

"What happened?" Leina asks causing the hunter to turn to her while resting his rifle on his shoulder. He is wearing a green Argus armor with a _The Fourth Horseman_ shotgun holstered on his back. Leina shortly admires the hunter's armor and his attire then goes to the subject at hand to pay attention.

"Vex happened that's what. We don't know how or why but they came out of nowhere, its best you take an alternate path." The hunter replied before spotting Brie.

"Oh, backup. We kind of need it right now..." He observed Brie before she summons her _Shadow Price_ auto rifle since her other rifle won't fit against Vex and it requires precision to take them out.

"Got it." Brie replied. She was surprised that Vex are here but she remembers they cross between time and dimensions, they were always complicated.

"We're coming with you." Leina said causing Brie to turn around.

"Sorry but the Vex can and will turn you all into cauterized remains. You don't have proper tech nor experience so just sit tight and help out the civilians, this is a guardian's job." The brunette heads on while loading her rifle and putting on her helmet.

"Oh come on, really? I thought we were a team..." Risty sarcastically sighed. Leina has a worried look on her face, sure Brie is very strong but she can't face this threat alone...She needs help. She makes a detour into the forest while pulling out her sword getting Risty's attention.

"Hey get back here!" She called out but Leina doesn't listen.

"Fine, get shot up! But don't come crying to me when you're a corpse!" Risty screamed before letting Leina get away. She thinks for a moment...And blushes at the memory she had with Brie causing her to sigh then follow Leina.

* * *

Resort.

Tomoe stands in front of Shizuka and Ayane in a swimsuit as the huntress blushes at the sight of the priestess. The swimsuit is colored what with pink vertical stripes on it. Ayane is already getting dirty thoughts right now but focuses on her opinions, she hasn't shagged since the collapse and was always uptight but now she's already rethinking her decision although she can tell Shizuka likes her...Perhaps she can pull Shizuka in and organize something. Shizuka can already tell Ayane is thinking of it, underneath that strict and almost cold exterior is someone who still has a perverted side.

"How about this?" Tomoe asks her causing Ayane to look outside of the window while covering her blush right summoning her helmet to cover it. Shizuka gestures her opinion that its not so good.

"Eh...Try again." Shizuka suggested before Tomoe closes the curtains then reveals herself in a bikini with a mini skirt on it that shows more skin causing Ayane to take a snapshot of her on her helmet cam.

"This one is a little..."

"No, no, its not you. Try again." Tomoe closes the curtains again while Ayane simply looking away once more although she realizes how redundant it is as she realizes that she is wearing a helmet over her face. The next outfit is a a bikini except smaller and shows more skin than the one she was wearing much to her embarrassment causing Tomoe to cover herself up.

"How does this...Protect Hinamoto?" Tomoe asks.

"It might have nothing to do with that!" Shizuka happily replied causing the hunter's jaw to drop. She had to watch someone trying on bikini's...For nothing. Ayane pops a nerve on her head causing her to twirl her handcanon and smack Shizuka in the head with it and rules her out of the threesome.

"You made me watch...For nothing?!" Ayane roared.

"Sorry..." Shizuka winced while almost unconscious.

"Well then I had enough!" Tomoe is about to close the curtains while Ayane places her gun back into her holster and huffs in frustration.

"These fighters seek to enter the Queens Blade tournament! I present to you the details of the competition!" A voice announced. The three head towards the window as a bubble-like mass forms to reveal the fighters which shows a woman fire a fireball at someone while floating.

"That's it?" Ayane asks knowing that this operation will be easy. Arcane magic against light always ends with light winning, ask the Hive for example.

"Yes guardian, this is the Queens Blade tournament." Shizuka replied before Tomoe's bra loosens and falls off.

"Woah~" Shizuka flirted.

* * *

Nanael flies up looking at the bubble mirrors in frustration. First she gets shot at then a space-ship almost hits her! The nerve of guardians who think just because they are better than everyone so they can do whatever they want!

"Oh darn it! They are too fast for me again! I'm suppose to be following all the Queens Blade battles! What am I going to do!?" Nanael hissed. Little does she know, a huntress is watching. She is wearing an iron companion hunter set and also a wolf hood...

"Perhaps that can be arranged." The huntress called out causing Nanael to turn around and fly towards her closely.

"And who are you? Do you wish to enter the Queens Blade?" Nanael asks the guardian.

"Yes, I am Lady-No, just call me Perun." She introduced herself. Nanael didn't hear much intel from the vanguard of incoming guardians who are joining but she'll have to take her word if she wants to go back to Heaven.

* * *

Continent.

Brie checks the ammo of her rifle while checking the ammunition count on her _Quantiplasm_ shotgun. So far its enough to take down an entire legion of Vex and since there are guardians nearby, it can be easy. She can hear the gunshots closely now causing her to ready her gun, the shots get louder by every second thus giving a signal to sprint and rush to the battlefield. Fear and anxiety build up within Brie but at the same time, question. How did the Vex get here? Will there be more armies of the darkness arriving? Brie shakes her head while putting on her helmet.

In front of her are a mix of titans, warlocks, and hunters huddled behind a mix of debris and barricades while some are rising and firing at incoming Vex goblins. Behind them is a tank firing at the incoming robots. She keeps her head down while using the debris as cover. Two Hunters are taking cover while they fire there sniper rifles at a Vex harpy that was sneaking up to her. A Titan hands her a sniper rifle which is the _Y-09 Longbow Synthesis_ but Brie shakes her head as a gesture that she doesn't want it. She switches from _Quantiplasm_ to _Epitaph 2261_ and loads it but a Vex goblin crawls up from the cover and lunges at her causing Brie to hit the goblin with the rifle then slams the magazine into the slot right right before another Vex but this time a hobgoblin sneaks up to her and is about to use a pulse blast. Brie hears the sound causing her to turn around and swing the rifle at its head knocking it off as the robot can no longer see and becomes agitated right before being blasted away by a Warlock.

Brie looks around her: Hunters from rooftops firing rocket launchers at the horde of Vex, Warlocks launching nova bombs to clear a large number and Titans using there shields to cover any civilian that was caught in the crossfire as they escape from the Vex. She notices other titans that aren't using shaders city guardians have but instead have deep yellow and black color schemes giving a hint that they aren't from the city since guardians wear different shaders and are diverse. Standing near the tank is a female titan in the same color scheme. Brie thinks she knows who she is and the uniformed titans...Ouros, leader of the _Sunbreakers_ and Empyreal Magistrate. She's almost awestruck to meet such a famous figure and also role model in her life yet there she is, standing and leading her fellow titans into battle. Ouros turns to Brie as her black tinted helmet reflects back showing her in full armor which is the commando type 0 except the chest is the _armamentium_.

"I thought I sensed another sunbreaker around here." Ouros spoke in a firm yet soothing voice causing Brie to pay attention via coms due to the heavy shooting. A Vex Harpy flies towards her and tries to open fire but the titan pulls out her _Duke Mk.44_ handcannon to shoot it straight in the eye. Unlike the standard variant of the weapon wielded by city police or normal guardians, the weapon is colored yellow with the _Sunbreaker_ symbol on the barrel. She twirls the weapon before holstering it behind her waist.

"Brie Jolder, it is an honor to meet you m'am." Brie saluted and straightens her posture. The name Jolder has familiarity to the mercenary...Yes, the famous Iron Lord and the precursor to the guardians. She looked up to her and she is surprised that she has a daughter, its rare for guardians to have children since overtime they became sterile when the years followed as a way of evolution so they speak. But since Jolder was an early guardian, its possible she still had some human reproductive features working. Ouros squinted underneath her helmet while Brie sweats underneath hers.

"A child of an Iron Lord. It is an equal honor to meet you as well." Ouros greeted and nods. She motions Brie to come with her as the two sprint into a house that serves as a command post. All around them are frames working around the clock via computers that are controlling drones and also reviewing intel while Sunbreakers are coordinating battle plans.

"I'm surprised the Sunbreakers are here. Were you hired by someone?"The woman asks before Ouros turns around again.

"Yes, Zavala did and he sort of owed us. As of now, we're helping you in the fight against the Vex and the assistance of the Continent." Ouros replied before bringing up a digital map showing the rise of the Vex nearby.

"Apparently, a time gate nearby unexpectedly opened in the caves near the town. We found out when a group of titans gunned down a Vex recon team and fearing the worst, we evacuated everyone as quickly as possible but the Vex anticipated our decision and attacked us during evacuation." The map is filled with images of Vex attacking the village as guardians fight them off while a video footage shows Claudette striking a lightning bolt on a minotaur that was touching her inappropriately much to a shocked Brie who is surprised that Vex are capable of doing that.

"I believe there is some kind of Vex mind calling the shots and keeping the portal opened in the caves. They haven't turned this place into a machine world yet so there's a chance this is some kind of expedition team meaning its not a full scale invasion." Ouros explained before another titan, Holborn of Holborn's Host walks in with his men. Brie knows of them also, she briefly worked with the group to secure an area what would be Anomaly for crucible use. Another titan walks in who is Tubach, his second in command alongside Bayle, Lyssa the lighthearted and Tubach.

"What is the status of the enemy?" The mercenary asks.

"They are beginning to retreat...Uncharacteristic of the Vex don't cha think?" Lyssa asks knowing that Vex are unrelenting and fight until the bitter end. Brie knows it all too also. Vex don't run and they mainly retreat if they have something bigger, badder and deadlier that can sort out the opposition. It was nice to fight alongside old friends for Brie and its a change of pace rather than walking towards point A to point B.

"Very uncharacteristic, they are amassing a greater force to take us down. I have an idea: We strike at night while they are preparing. The Vex can tell each and everyone's move so we need a fireteam to find out what is there secret weapon and destroy it. Our forces will distract the Vex." Ouros explained causing Brie to step forward.

"I volunteer-" Suddenly, a hunter runs into the command center causing all of them to turn around.

"Mam, you should see this!" They all run out of the command center as Brie hears the sounds of swords clanging and metal being crushed much to her curiosity. The group spots a couple of warlocks looking at something in a stunned trance as if they had seen something that was impossible turned possible. Brie gently pushes through the crowd...To see Leina releasing her sword from a Minotaur's head while Risty throws her mace at a Harpy's eye causing it to explode. Surrounding them are the corpses of dead Vex surrounding them much to her confusion even Ouros is impressed knowing that these two took down the Vex with obsolete weaponry, no wonder why Praedyth said they were doomed from the start.

"Too easy!" Risty bragged while picking up her mace. Brie vaults over the cover knowing that Risty and Leina disobeyed her orders to stay. The fact they took down just a group of Vex was pretty impressive to her but they probably won't last around a Vex mind at all.

"What are you two doing here!?" Brie yelled at them. Leina has a look of embarrassment while Risty is rolling her eyes.

"You said last time that the strength is the pack so like a bunch of wolves, we should stay in a pack." Risty sassed as Brie groans in frustration. Ouros steps forward as Leina motions Brie to turn around in panic at the famed Titan. She bows her head solemnly and apologetically.

"Please forgive me mam. These are my cohorts who thought it was a smart idea to enter a battlefield with such ignorance-" Ouros silences Brie by motioning at her.

"Your pretty good, both of you..." She complemented much to Brie's surprise expecting some kind of yelling from the titan but a complement surprises her.

"Thank you madam." Leina replied and bowed her head.

"But a sword, a mace and skimpy armor won't save the next time they come. A rifle, light, and our armor will do." Ouros suggested before summoning a _Not Like The Others_ scout rifle then handing it to Leina. Leina looks at the gun, such a dishonorable weapon. Combat was about honor right? Who would be in the right mind to use this kind of machinery? Leina knew that if she wielded such a weapon, it would be considered cheating. One must look at their own enemy in the eye.

"I'm sorry, I can't wield this weapon. Its very dishonorable." Leina apologized and gives back the rifle to Ouros but Risty takes it.

"If you don't want it then I can!" Risty bragged and looked at the gun. Ouros has an idea then summons a solar sword dubbed _Rage of Sol_ which is a weapon forged by veteran members of the Sunbreakers then handing it to Leina.

"Perhaps this suits you better." Ouros said before Leina takes it and observes the sword. Brie has never seen a weapon like that before since guardians don't join the Sunbreakers, Leina has the right to be revered by such a legendary guardian.

"Thank you." The titan goes back to the makeshift barrier and to the command post. Leina notices Brie standing there all shocked that a legendary titan just gave her one of the most deadliest weaponry in guardian history. Brie runs towards the two girl knowing they shouldn't be here as Leina has an apologetic look on her face since she knows she messed up with her. A hunter checks out Risty causing her to turn around in irritation with him looking away.

"Leina, what are you doing here!?" Brie asked in anger.

"I couldn't stay around and watch these people get hurt. You need our help." Leina replied causing her to tilt her head in confusion then peers over her to Risty who's eyes widen upon seeing the titan glare at her causing her to quickly shrug as a sign that she wasn't involved causing Brie to look back at Leina. She sighs internally knowing she went lone wolf again and tried to claim honor and glory. Iza appears before Brie as she floats over her.

"She's right you know. Just give them proper weapons and armor then we have a full fledged fire team on our hands, although we need to watch over them since they aren't guardians. Please give them a chance." Iza advised as the titan squints underneath her helmet for a moment to think about it. She remembers the story she told them and how the strength is in the pack...Brie sighs.

"Fine, come with me." The three walk into the headquarters as more guardians arrive. Leina wonders about Ouros, she seems so enchanting and powerful looking like the rest of these guardians. She blushes at her thoughts shamefully knowing it's weird to think about someone else.

"So who was that? The one who gave me the sword." Leina asks her trying to clear her mind.

"That was the legendary titan mercenary known as Ouros of the Sunbreakers, they're a clan of guardians who took the fight against the darkness into the offensive. They're kind of like me in fact because they wield the hammer of Sol." Brie explained much to Risty's curiosity.

"Is the hammer given or you become worthy?" Risty asks.

"No, it's an ancient power that early guardians utilized back then during the early years of the war against the darkness. It was among the special powers we call supers. The hammer of Sol was among them alongside the nightstalker and stormcaller. I am a few city-bound guardians that posses such power...Well, there's two left now." Brie replied sadly remembering what happened to Tevis.

"What happened to the third?" Leina questioned.

"He died...His name was Tevis and he was a nightstalker. Back then it was only me, Ikora, and him. Now it's just two of us left...Luckily, the guardian who is the MVP of the decade brought many teachings to us so these ancient supers can be used by many." Brie sighed. Risty is saddened by Brie's reaction since she is an extremely rare few who know this ancient power. She senses someone is watching them causing her to turn around to see a hooded figure with blue eyes and armed with an assault rifle on a roof. Brie spots an armor vendor that is selling rare blue armor so she goes to him to buy proper gear for the bandit. Risty stares at the strange figure wondering if its a guardian of some kind. It appears to be female and has a mechanical face...

"Risty." Brie called causing Risty to turn around then make a quick look back again to see the figure is gone. On Brie's hand is a black tech suit and a set of vanir armor on her hands causing her to tilt her head. She never liked what guardians wore since it was liberating to be in such an outfit but it was advanced and powerful.

"Does that belong to me?" Risty asks with a smile on her face.

"Yep, if you want to help then you need to be better prepared. That outfit will end up getting you shot up cause this is an enemy you both never faced before." The titan replied. Risty picks up the tech suit and armor as she heads behind a rubble to change her clothing.

* * *

Blackness fills the night sky as Brie looks up at how beautiful the stars look. When Brie's out in patrol, she always looks up to see how many stars are up there alongside guardian ships leaving or arriving earth. It was a good past time for her instead of fighting Fallen all around and it helped her relax, although earth bound Fallen tend to be weak and could be taken down with one punch from a titan. She's resting against the seat of her sparrow as it levitates. Beside her is Leina on one and Risty in her vanir armor. The bandit feels restrained due to the armor but it's enough to keep her protected from incoming fire. Among the people participating in the counterattack are villagers who have volunteered and are armed with scathelock assault rifles and graviton ese shotguns since they were shown how to properly wield a gun prior. Hidden among the trees are the sunbreakers and Holborn's host with guardians camped out in trenches that are blanketed by the dark.

"So how does the armor feel?" Brie asks causing Risty to turn to her. The guardian blushes underneath her helmet at the sight of the bandit and how her physique matches the armor's build. It was curvy yet fit enough to take down a grown Fallen. Risty raises the visor of the helmet up revealing her face underneath it. Her hair is folded into a bun to help her fit on the helmet.

"It feels a little...Strange. Kind of like being restrained and almost closed in. Do you guardians get used to this?" Risty asks her as Brie simply shrugs. She almost had the same feeling except the armor felt heavy although her light helped her endure it all at the end. By the time she became an adult, the armor felt more like a part of her. Risty on the other hand is only human which makes wearing armor like that difficult which made Brie forget that feeling, the feeling of being human and being vulnerable. That's always the complaint about guardians, how always out of touch they were.

"Well the light gives us strength to the point the weight of the armor is nothing. The first time I wore armor I had the same feeling." Brie replied. Risty rolls her eyes while Leina looks in the distance. Vex minotaurs are seen patrolling the area with harpy's beside them. These machines are nothing like the monsters here in the Continent at all which makes them dangerous. Sprawled all over them are dead monsters like ogres and goblins which shows their dominance. Ouros comes on the comms.

"Alright, remember the plan: The sunbreakers will provide a distraction and throw our hammers while the villagers and guardians open fire. Holborn's host will join up with Brie's fireteam and enter the cave as the Vex are distracted. They may know our future but we decide our own fates!" Ouros notified. Leina is confused alongside Risty on the Vex knowing their future.

"Wait, so they know we're coming?" Risty asked.

"Yes and no. The Vex come from some kind of twisted future and have an ability to foresee things coming, but in the end it's futile for them. They are basically a living paradox." Iza explained to them as thinking about the Vex makes Brie's head hurt. Everything does, from their origins to their entire existence. At least the Hive, Fallen and Cabal make sense. The Vex are an entire new level. A flare fires up into the air giving the signal. Risty remembers the guide on how to make the sparrow move fast so she presses the thrusters on the vehicle causing her to speed away with Brie. Leina is last to follow as she swerves around Vex that notice them. Ouros and her sunbreakers speed towards the Vex and throw their hammers at them as they explode with fiery impact and leave patches of flame with Brie firing her shotgun at a minotaur as Leina and Risty meet up with her.

Holborn's host and a couple of sunbreakers head out of the forest with the villagers and begin firing at a group of goblins and minotaurs. Tibon fires his shotgun at a minotaur which breaks its shield then slams his fist into its core before pulling it out causing the machine to fall on the ground. Lyssa fires her auto-rifle at a hobgoblin's head which blows it off and shoots it next at the core while Brie passes by her. Ouros tosses another solar grenade again at a hydra causing it to look down before looking back at her before it blows up underneath it.

"Guardian, we'll take it from here! Go on!" Ouros notified before her and the sunbreakers speed off. Brie scoffs as Leina and Risty join her with the blonde trying to control the sparrow and looking ahead. Her waypoint leads to a cave as Vex are distracted by the guardians and villagers. The titan pulls out her _Better Devils_ handcannon and shoots a harpy in front of her in the center of the eye causing it to explode...Only for a Vex zealot to blow itself up in front of her much to Leina and Risty's shock before getting off of the sparrow. Brie's sparrow is blown into pieces as she is thrown into the cave. The two run towards the charred remains of Brie in worry as Leina picks the titan up revealing her bloody and charred face.

"No..." Leina muttered as a blue force field spawns behind them much to Risty's shock which means there is no backup at all. The blonde clutches the dead titan closely remembering her story...The laws of the jungle. Suddenly, Iza casts a blue light on Brie which restores her body and armor causing her to gasp for air and cough. Risty suddenly remembers guardians can come back from the dead alongside Leina who feels a little bit stupid. She gets up while looking at the other side of the force field with Ouros, armed with her pulse rifle, behind it alongside a couple of sunbreakers.

"Guardian, we cannot reach you from his force field. It appears the Vex mind saw what would happen! We'll catch up if we can!" Ouros notified as Brie nods. She turns and switches to her _Shadow Price_ auto-rifle and walks in between Leina and Risty. For the first time, she wasn't working with guardians in the field...She was working with mortals. She composes herself for a moment and sighs.

"Alright...Let's do this. Everyone watch your corners and make sure to take cover when Vex are nearby." Brie informed before leading the group as her HUD marks the waypoint on where the Vex mind could be. The cave is dark so Iza lights the place up revealing its insides causing Brie, Leina, and Risty's eyes to widen. It's just like Venus...The rocks in the cave now a metallic and cube hue to it with some rocks present but are now a white color. On the ground are red leaves alongside moss. It's almost beautiful and surreal...But this is a world the Vex want. A world of metal and devoid of life. The titan ignores all of this and motions the group to move.

"So this is...What the Vex do?" Leina asks in shock.

"Yeah, what they see to us as perfection is imperfection to them. They will stop at nothing till your world is part of their network. We've seen it happen in Venus with the Vault Of Glass and the rest of the planet. From what I've heard from Quantis Rhee, it happened on Nessus although no one can confirm or deny." Brie explained to them. There is still fragments of rocks in the cave which means it hasn't been overtaken yet. According to Osiris's research, it takes a year to take over a planet and assimilating the lifeforms inside it. Brie follows the point while still aiming her _Shadow Price_ as sweat streams down her forehead despite the cooling system in her helmet. Leina tags along as well as Risty does the same. The guardian's comm goes off revealing that Ouros is calling.

"You're not far ahead. Once you destroy the mind, that force field will go down and our forces can enter." Ouros informed.

"Roger that ma'm." Brie replied. The thud of gunfire mixed with explosions is heard outside with Brie thinking if they are either losing or winning the battle. But she knew the sunbreakers, they were unbeatable. She spots a slop heading down causing her to motion Leina and Risty to stop before then move as they slip down. The pathway ahead of them is dark but Iza illuminates it...A spark of blue light flashes ahead of them showing a large goblin-like shadow which means its coming from there. Of all the Vex she has seen, this is something she hasn't seen before. Neither did Iza. The three walk ahead and make a turn to the right as more blue light appears which signifies that they are near. They hear a scream that echos the path. It sounds like a child's cry in fact. Brie rushes in knowing a child is in danger with Leina and Risty catching up. She makes a turn to the left and to the right with Iza lighting the place up revealing that the entire cave is hollow and showing signs of Vex infuence.

"Brie, wait up!" Risty yelled while trying to catching up. The armor she wears breaks her landings but she feels so slow in it. The titan spots a flight of stairs heading below causing her to motion Leina and Risty to follow her right before heading into the entrance to the right. Risty pulls out the sword Ouros gave her while Risty loads her gun and follows Brie. They hear a sound of a clack which indicates something dropped. Leina is the first to enter and see what the commotion is with Risty coming in second. Brie stands in shock because in front of her is a giant blood soaked hobgoblin although its design indicates that it's a high ranking Vex. Iza tags the Vex as Carrion, Genesis Mind. On Carrion's hand is a child but there is something wrong with him...His right eye has been replaced with an unblinking Vex eye while his leg has become a goblin's leg. Around him are piles of dead children with Vex-like modifications on them. The Vex turns around and puts the child down right before charging its projector rifle. With this, Brie cannot waste anytime but the rage inside her builds up.

The mind fires a shot at her causing her to move out of the way alongside Leina and Risty as Brie grabs her rifle and starts firing in rage at the Vex for what its done. These children appeared to have been homeless too which made the blood boil within her even more. They are basically living a fate worse than death and died slowly and painfully. Especially that young boy too. It begins to summon Vex as they begin firing at them with Leina blocking the shots of each one and slicing a goblin in half while Risty knocks a minotaur away with the end of her rifle. Brie runs towards Carrion who locks onto the two warriors but Brie shoots its leg causing it to turn around. Carrion attempts to step on Brie but she gets out of the way and begins shooting his core which is located in the center causing it to unleash a shock wave which knocks Brie against a wall and knocking her down. Carrion teleports in front of her and picks her up while charging its projector rifle but Risty notices this and throws her mace at its lense causing it to drop her in the process. Leina strikes the final Vex which is a minotaur at its weak point as it falls on the ground with radiolara coming out of it and turns to assist Brie. The Vex mind begins firing at Risty who runs to the left with the shots flying past her while Leina runs towards Carrion and stabs her sword into its foot as there is circuitry underneath it causing it to give off a wale of pain. Leina removes the sword from its foot before Brie runs in but this time armed with her _quantiplasm_ and starts firing at the radiolara container on its stomach which its weak point. Risty spots a rock she can use to latch onto the Vex and uses her mace to smash the back of its head. Carrion groans in pain and tries to get Risty off of it then kneels on the ground with Leina slashing its lenses which blinds it in the process. It swings its arm at Leina who ducks before grabbing Risty then slamming her on the ground. Carrion aims its rifle at her but its head is destroyed by Brie who throws a hammer of Sol at it.

Carrion rises up as more exploding hammers are thrown at it in the process alongside a grenade from the titan who walks towards it. Risty picks up her rifle and begins firing while Risty walks towards the Vex who fires its gun wildly at them due to the fact it can't see at all. Leina slashes its container causing the fluid to leak out with Carrion covering the wound. It senses Brie getting closer causing it to swing its arm towards her but she throws a hammer at it causing it to get blown off. The flame surrounding Brie fades away as she slams her hand into the container and pulls it out causing the Vex to give a brief high pitched scream then begins to explode and fall apart.

"Hell yeah! Suck it you stupid machine!" Risty insulted the Vex and kicks its remains. Brie runs towards the boy on the ground then checks his pulse showing that he's still alive much to her relief but as for the other children though...She cradles the child as his Vex leg twitches. Leina and Risty look upon the piles of dead children scattered all over knowing that this is the kind of enemy the guardians fight...An enemy with no compassion or mercy. Meanwhile outside, the force field deactivates with guardians and villagers entering in it.

* * *

Tavern.

Ayane, Shizuka, and Tomoe all have a drink in the tavern after a nigh of traveling. All around them are a mix of townsfolk and guardians having a good time which helps ease the tension between such beings and common folk. What they don't notice is someone is watching them outside. Outside is a female titan in spearhead type 0 armor watching the three. Melona arrives behind her.

"So Wei, what do you prefer? Their light or your light?"

* * *

Brie watches the children being placed on wagons for burial in sorrow alongside the guardians. Of all the things Ouros has seen out there in the field, this is too much for her to the point she had to get some space for what she had seen. Some guardians are reminded of the years of the Dark Age where this is mostly seen. Ouros turns to Brie while watching.

"Thank you guardian...Things like this happens a lot to us in the field. But rest assured, that your light saved thousands in this town." Ouros said to her. Brie sighs in sorrow and turns to Leina and Risty.

"I found an inn that's available. I think we all need a rest after this..." Risty informed.

"Definitely." Iza replied.


	6. Episode 4 Preview: Dragon Slayer

The dense woods are filled to the brim with trees and bushes as a young boy walks on the path trying to look for some berries for this family. It's a special occasion since it's his mother's birthday but so far he's found no luck at all although a friend he's made might help him. After a few minutes of walking, he stumbles upon a cave and stands in front of it. The ground begins to rumble for a moment then the rumbling stops at a halt...

"What is it oh wisher of mine?" A voice asked and the child opens his mouth.


	7. One Shot: What Makes A Guardian?

* _Cut to a young Brie opening her eyes as Iza floats over her the ghost levitates on her hand before the door near her opens with her father standing there in shock_ *

 _ **What We Fight For-Track 15-Destiny 2 Original Soundtrack**_

 **Brie (Voice)** : What makes a guardian a guardian?

* _Transition to Brie firing a nerf gun at a toy Fallen which barely falls over causing her to huff in disappointment but a hand is placed on her side causing her to look up to see Lord Shaxx who shoots it with a handgun with Brie looking in excitement. Cut to Brie hitting a tree with a large stick right before her father grabs it causing the young guardian to nervously scratch the back of her head as he sighs and smiles then gives her a wooden version of an iron axe.*_

 **Brie (Voice):** When a guardian is born into the world, they die. But me...and a couple handful, we don't experience that. We are born in the light.

* _Time skip to a teenage Brie firing her rifle with a brown haired girl who has a ghost floating beside her as the bullet hits the can on a fence with Brie cheering. Jump to Brie walking home and stopping at her father's grave where he is buried next to her mom with Saladin placing a hand on her shoulder._ *

 **Brie (Voice):** It's as if our mothers and fathers want us to continue their legacy and we are upon to take our mantle.

* _Cut to a teenage Brie running in the forest before she is shot with a red paint causing her to roll her eyes and looks up towards Ana Bray who is standing on a tree branch who mockingly waves an airsoft gun around. Transition to the young titan as she takes cover behind a tree to shoot her paintball gun towards an incoming student_

 **Brie (Voice):**...And we will have to fight to prove our titles.

* _Flash to an adult Brie wearing Firebreak Order armor evacuating civilians in Twilight Gap and turns around with her auto rifle in hand but Saladin motions her to stop then turns her around to continue evacuating causing her to roll her eyes then follows them instead*_

 **Brie (Voice):** Sometimes are time won't come at all. But there is gonna moment where we will be shaped in the fires of each new battle, we are forged and sharpened into the fight of what's to come.

 _*Fade forward to Brie cleaning her Suros Regime in the tower but is approached by the Guardian causing her to look up. Flash and fade to reveal a female hunter running away from a pack of thrall in the Dreadnought with Brie noticing and activates her hammer of Sol then slams it on the ground which releases a solar shock wave. The guardian, Brie, and the hunter alongside other guardians form a circle as Oryx The Taken King rises with all of them aiming their guns at him. Cut to Brie fighting in the Perfection Complex while firing her auto rifle known as the Shadow Price at a Fallen's head causing it to burst but another attempts to slam her against the wall but she turns around and melees the alien with her rifle with her body beginning to burn with arc energy. Flash to Brie walking in the tower with some guardians patting her shoulder causing her to smirk*_

 **Brie (Voice):** What we have built is only the beginning. A symbol of what we can achieve and every guardian's purpose here, of who we are and our great purpose here.

* _Brie looks up to see six guardian ships fly near the Traveler as it fades to noon with her looking over the city on the tower*_

 **Brie (Voice):** But the day may come...when we will tested, what we hold dear is threatened...and we will stand and fight for it. We are guardians, vault raiders and god slayers. And whatever is coming our way, we'll be ready.


End file.
